


В день грядущий веры нет

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Pseudo-History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Действие происходит через некоторое время после событий сериала. Одним поздним весенним вечером Леонардо открыл дверь и обнаружил за ней Риарио. Риарио не стал объяснять, зачем приехал во Флоренцию, а Леонардо не стал спрашивать. По городу, между тем, катится волна жестоких убийств и пропадают люди.





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Время уже давно перевалило за комендантский час: совсем стемнело и в оконные щели тянуло промозглостью. Несмотря на солнечные весенние деньки, ночи стояли на диво холодные. На закате еще и дождь пролился. Леонардо зябко поежился, запахнул на груди рубаху, затянув тесемки, и вместе с прошитой стопкой листов перебрался поближе к очагу. Тут было теплее – хотя бы с одной стороны – тем более, чертеж никак не желал получаться, так что пламя, жадно заглатывая скомканные листы, трещало исправно.  
В дверь постучали.   
Леонардо выпрямился, убирая волосы с лица, и замер, прислушиваясь. В голове его всегда было неспокойно, особенно бессонными ночами и в рабочей горячке, так что звук вполне мог почудиться. Но стук повторился – негромкий, но настойчивый, очень даже реальный. Леонардо, касаясь пальцами рукояти кинжала, подошел к двери: по ту сторону стоял человек, слышен был даже неровный ритм дыхания. Очень знакомый ритм. Он швырнул блокнот в угол, сунул угольный карандаш за ухо и распахнул дверь. Огоньки свечей в высоких светильниках бешено заметались под порывом сырого ветра.   
– Джироламо.   
– Добрый вечер, художник, – Риарио улыбнулся слабой, почти робкой улыбкой, которая так хорошо вводила в заблуждение тех, кто его не знал. – Пригласишь?  
– Входи, раз на пороге, – Леонардо посторонился и приветственно скользнул ладонью по вымокшему насквозь плечу гостя.   
Когда убрал руку – дождевая вода на ладони щедро мешалась с алым.  
Риарио оглядывался со спокойным любопытством, его тонкая фигура, затянутая в черные одежды, еще больше потемневшие от влаги, выглядела расслабленной. Не похоже, что он ранен.   
Леонардо быстро обтер руку об изнанку рубашки.   
– Комендантский час начался давным-давно, не боишься попасться ночной страже?  
Еще сравнительно недавно стоило бы поставить вопрос, кто кого должен бояться. Но после смерти Папы времена изменились.   
– В такую собачью погоду даже ночная стража предпочитает охранять общественное спокойствие из ближайшего кабака, – парировал Риарио.   
Он уверенно прошел к очагу, стянул перчатки и, сняв с пояса саблю, присел на корточки перед огнем, грея озябшие руки. С его сапог медленно натекали грязные лужи с едва заметными розоватыми разводами и впитывались в дощатый пол.   
Да он с ног до головы в крови. Господи, граф, во что ты бросил себя на этот раз?  
А вслух Леонардо поинтересовался небрежно:  
– Ты верхом?  
– Я оставил лошадь на постоялом дворе недалеко от Понте-Веккьо еще засветло и решил побродить по городу.  
По подворотням. Под вечерним ливнем.   
Риарио подышал на руки и опустился на колени, присаживаясь на пятки и совершенно не тревожась о чистоте плаща.   
Впрочем, судя по увиденному Леонардо, бесполезно было тревожиться о том, чего нет. Темно-красное почти терялось на влажной черной ткани, но наметанный глаз художника разобрал большие неровные пятна. Как будто в плащ заворачивали что-то (кого-то) окровавленного. Судя по состоянию одежды всё – чем бы оно ни было – случилось сразу после заката. Риарио успел промокнуть, однако дождь закончился прежде, чем смыл следы.  
Ходить по городу ему было небезопасно. Гибель Сикста IV списали на удушье – якобы понтифик весьма неудачно поперхнулся, а так как решил в тот вечер отужинать в одиночестве, спасти его не успели. Но слухи ходили – слухи об убитой страже, и длинных синяках на шее погибшего, и отсутствующем пальце, и пропаже кольца рыбака, и о том, что именно папский племянник был первым, кто обнаружил труп. Как бы то ни было, положение Риарио сделалось шатким – слишком многие боялись и ненавидели его. Не без причины, откровенно говоря. Он мог не опасаться ареста средь бела дня и по-прежнему умел постоять за себя, но ореол неприкосновенности если не спал, то изрядно истончился.   
– Ты голоден? Есть лепешка и сушеные фрукты. Сливочный сыр, увы, я уже съел сам.  
Риарио покачал головой, неотрывно глядя в огонь. Со своего места у стола Леонардо видел влажный переливчатый глаз и пляску искр в янтарной от света радужке. Взглянуть бы поближе. Но нельзя ведь просто подойти, взять за подбородок, развернуть лицом к себе. Риарио никак не показывал, что знает о состоянии своего гардероба, или в самом деле не замечал. А значит…  
Неужели опять?  
– Я подогрею тебе питье, ты дрожишь, – Леонардо отвернулся к столу и принялся смешивать вино с травами и пряностями.  
Даже после всего, через что они прошли вместе, показывать Риарио незащищенную спину было неуютно. Может, вовсе и не в прошлой вражде дело. Просто бывают люди, возле которых даже в самые спокойные времена хочется держаться настороже.   
Он обернул длинную ручку тряпкой и, потеснив Риарио, поставил кастрюльку на горячие угли с краю.   
Теперь они сидели бок о бок. Леонардо ребрами чувствовал влажное тепло. От Риарио пахло дождевой водой и кровью.   
– Над чем работаешь, художник?  
Леонардо пожал плечами.  
– Надо всем понемножку, как обычно. На той неделе заказали очередную мадонну. Или на позапрошлой?  
Он не помнил. Подготовил основу, набросал эскиз, а после увлекся экспериментами с красками, потом разработал очередную схему летательного аппарата, такого, чтобы его уже не нужно было привязывать к повозке, потом соорудил соломенную оплетку с ручкой, чтобы пузатые винные бутыли не опрокидывались так легко, потом… Леонардо окинул мастерскую взглядом. Честно говоря, он уже не был уверен, где сейчас набросок.  
Он замолчал, а Риарио не стал ничего уточнять.   
Вино нагрелось, и Леонардо перелил его в металлический кубок. Обмотал все той же тряпкой.   
– Держи, осторожно только, горячее.   
Он смотрел, как Риарио пробует напиток, забавно вытянув верхнюю губу, словно ребенок над кружкой горячего молока. Как замирает, распробовав. Как трепещут, расширяясь, нервные точеные ноздри.   
– Сдается мне, ты перестарался со специями, – Риарио покачал кубком, глядя на блики, играющие на темной поверхности. – Я даже вкуса вина толком не чувствую.   
– Возможно, оно и во благо, – философски отозвался Леонардо. – Сорта из лучших виноградников не по карману бедному художнику. К тому же, наша цель – это чтобы ты завтра с простудой не свалился, а дегустацией займешься как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Риарио пробормотал что-то, хмыкнул и, обжигаясь и фыркая, выпил вино большими глотками, как лекарство.   
Леонардо выдохнул и немного расслабился.   
– По-моему, ты только что сжег себе пищевод и желудок, – дружелюбно заметил он, забирая кубок.   
Риарио прислушался к себе.   
– Возможно, – покладисто согласился он.   
– Зато не заболеешь простудой.   
– Зато не заболею простудой.   
Они сказали это в унисон и в унисон же рассмеялись.   
Риарио оттаивал на глазах. Он отодвинулся и привалился к стене, вытянув длинные ноги.   
– Что ты там про заказы рассказывал?  
Леонардо в лицах поведал ему историю с прошлым заказом. Богатый приезжий купец заказал ему написать портрет кошки. Не жены или любовницы с кошкой – а просто кошки, самой по себе.   
– Деньги он предлагал немалые, так что я согласился. Ох, сперва я гонялся за несчастной тварью по всей мастерской, потом пытался привязать ее в нужной позе.   
– Тебе бы всех привязывать…  
Леонардо мог поспорить на свой незаконченный летательный аппарат, что улыбку, заигравшую на губах Риарио, иначе как ностальгической не назовешь.   
– А что делать? Сам понимаешь, что животину не развлечешь беседами и музыкой. Она орала как резаная и расцарапала мне руки. Говоря тебе откровенно, я уж подумывал сделать из нее чучело, чтобы писать спокойно и без спешки.   
– Бьюсь об заклад, купцу бы это не понравилось, – снова перебил Риарио.  
– Да, но зато у него бы остался портрет…  
Риарио расхохотался. Умолк, будто удивленный собственной реакцией, потом мотнул головой и досмеялся, только уже потише. Он улыбнулся Леонардо легко и открыто, сверкая темными глазами.   
– Ох, кажется, я пьян.   
– Коварные флорентийские вина, – пояснил Леонардо.   
– Ага, – согласился Риарио. – Развозит с одного бокала.   
Леонардо продолжил рассказывать про кошку, но через несколько минут заметил, что его не слушают. Риарио сглатывал, часто и мелко облизывался, веки у него опускались, словно сами по себе.  
– Тебе не интересно про кошку?  
– Мне… другое интересно, – Риарио медленно сморгнул и установился на него неприятно знакомым взглядом, исподлобья, с яростной сумасшедшинкой. – Чем ты опоил меня, художник?  
– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – спокойно ответил Леонардо.   
Он поднялся на ноги и отошел к столу.   
– Художник!  
Он собрал разбросанные по столешнице мешочки и пузырьки, проверил, сколько осталось содержимого, и сложил их в деревянную шкатулку.   
– Да Винчи!  
За спиной отчаянно завозились. Леонардо будто наяву видел, как Риарио скребет пятками по деревянному полу, безуспешно силясь подтянуть ноги и найти опору.   
– Да Винчи, дьявол тебя раздери…   
– Успокойся, – Леонардо принялся без нужды раскладывать перепутанные листы по таким же перепутанным стопкам. – Так надо.   
– Леона…   
Договорить он не успел. Когда Леонардо снова повернулся к Риарио, тот уже сидел неподвижно, уронив голову на грудь.   
В дверь снова постучали. Леонардо подошел, прислушался и открыл уже без опаски.   
– А, то тело, о котором я просил. Спасибо, Зо. Заходи, ты просто не представляешь, насколько ты вовремя. 


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Риарио проснулся и просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, собирая реальность по кусочкам. За последнее время ему доводилось приходить в себя привязанным к дереву, и в каюте качающегося корабля, и на берегу едва ли существующей страны, и в разного рода темницах… По крайней мере, в этот раз под ним, кажется, была кровать. В памяти медленно всплывал вчерашний вечер. Он приехал во Флоренцию… Зачем он приехал во Флоренцию? Неважно. Приехал во Флоренцию, оставил верного Бертрандо в конюшне на постоялом дворе, бродил по мокрым улицам, совсем озяб, а потом ноги будто сами вынесли его к мастерской одного скандально известного художника, с которым судьба свела его и на какое-то время связала неразрывно.  
Вино было очень горячее, со вкусом таким сильным, что за ним можно было скрыть что угодно. Что угодно. Он тогда улыбнулся про себя и опустошил кубок несколькими обжигающими, словно преисподняя, глотками, чтобы не передумать и не обижать да Винчи напрасными подозрениями. Зря. Надо было обидеть. Чертов художник даже не обернулся, пока он извивался на деревянном полу, словно раздавленный червь, пытаясь добраться до отравителя, чтобы выколотить из него ответы. С какой целью да Винчи опоил его? А кстати, и правда, зачем?  
В голове немного прояснилось. Он открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в каштановые волосы. Кажется, какая-то часть этих волос нашла приют и у него во рту. Волосы были длинные, но человек прижимался к нему спиной, и спина это была слишком широкая и рельефная для женской. Вот так сюрприз. Некоторое время Риарио развлекался мыслью, что коварный художник усыпил его, чтобы без его ведома вступить с ним в греховную связь. Кажется, несколько лет назад да Винчи судили за что-то подобное. Но это было бы слишком просто. Сзади тоже кто-то лежал, и Риарио лопатками ощущал чересчур плоскую грудь и густую поросль на ней. Ситуация стремительно становилась не в меру интересной. Риарио дернулся сесть, однако тут же опрокинулся обратно с лезвиями ножей, щекочущими горло и низ живота. Он задохнулся было, но мгновенно оправился и улыбнулся широко и холодно, будто они встретились на придворном балу, а не в чужой – и к тому же одной – постели.   
– Художник, – он повернул голову. – Пес. Какая встреча.   
Разумеется, именно проклятый Зороастр держал нож у его голого живота, слишком близко к самым нежным частям тела. Все никак не забудет, подлец, как он, Риарио, валял его по берегу Тибра и обещал включить в ряды певчих из папского хора.   
– Мы плодотворно провели ночь или мне приснилось?  
Зороастр закатил глаза и громко фыркнул:  
– В твоих мечтах, придурок. Я лучше плодотворно проведу ночь с козой. Всяко симпатичнее.   
– Аккуратнее со словами, – безмятежно отозвался Риарио. – Тамбури скучают без доносов, а я могу прогуляться до ближайшего. Знаешь, что полагается за скотоложство?  
– Не думаю, что в ближайшее время ты куда-то прогуляешься, – да Винчи схватил его за подбородок, сжал челюсть так, что Риарио невольно зажмурился, и с силой развернул к себе. – Открой глаза, Джироламо, дай взглянуть.   
Риарио вызывающе уставился в широкие, окольцованные зеленовато-серым зрачки, но да Винчи только плечами пожал и пробормотал, обращаясь не то к себе, не то к Зороастру:  
– Ничего.   
Он убрал нож, Зороастр последовал его примеру, и Риарио приободрился.  
– Что происходит, художник? Мы расстались вполне мирно, а стоило мне нанести визит, ты угощаешь меня зельем, и… – он сел и развел руками. – И что мы тут делаем, Господи прости, втроем?  
– Мы тебя грели, неблагодарная твоя задница, – Зороастр натянул рубашку и цветастую куртку.   
– Тебя бил такой озноб, что кровать тряслась, – поддакнул да Винчи.  
Он встал и, небрежно отложив нож на табурет, заткнул большие пальцы за пояс штанов.  
– Что ж, благодарю, – Риарио кивнул на клинки. – Я оценил горячее приветствие.   
– Не хотелось пропустить момент, когда ты решишь отправиться по своим делам с утра пораньше.   
– Жаль тебя расстраивать, но именно этим я и собираюсь заняться, – парировал Риарио. – Художник, я просто в гости зашел. Это не значит, что ты волен запереть меня в своей мастерской и …  
– Где ты был вчера на закате? – перебил да Винчи.  
– Что? – Риарио смешался. – Я тебе говорил уже. Гулял. Не хочется признавать это, но ваш богопротивный город обладает своеобразной прелестью.   
– Где именно?  
– Да какая разница? – Риарио подхватился было, но сел обратно и плотнее обернул вокруг бедер тонкое одеяло. – Где моя одежда? Думаешь, голым я стану отвечать на твои дурацкие вопросы охотнее?  
– Твоя одежда сохнет, – да Винчи кивнул через плечо. – Я стирал ее полночи…  
– Цени, – вставил Зороастр. – Со своей он так не делает.   
Риарио хотел огрызнуться, но не успел.   
– …и вместе с водой из нее вышло порядочно крови.  
– Что?  
– Штаны, дублет, куртка, плащ, – перечислял да Винчи. – Особенно плащ. Даже шейный платок. Уж прости, что меня интересуют подробности, поскольку прецеденты имелись.  
– Нет, – у Риарио вдруг закружилась голова. – Я просто бродил по городу. Я не…  
Он бросил ищущий взгляд на развешанную перед открытым окном одежду, будто та могла объяснить происходящее. А потом заметил на большом столе у дальней стены труп, небрежно прикрытый отрезом грубой ткани.   
Зелье, которым угостил его вчера безумный художник, должно быть, обладало воистину чудодейственными свойствами, иначе почему при первом же взгляде на мертвое тело его, Палача Господня, повидавшего на своем веку десятки трупов и, что уж лукавить, к большой их части приложившего собственную руку, вывернуло, словно слабую нервами девицу на публичной казни. Да Винчи едва успел ногой придвинуть расписную посудину, в которой чуть позже, когда спазмы в желудке позволили снова обратить внимание на происходящее, Риарио распознал ночной горшок.   
– Вот, – да Винчи отошел и вернулся с кружкой. – Попей.  
Риарио сделал несколько глотков ледяной – аж зубы заломило – воды и негодующе уставился на него над кромкой кружки.   
– Я больше никогда ничего не приму из твоих рук, художник, Богом клянусь.   
– Так ты ж уже, – неугомонный Зороастр взглядом указал на кружку.   
Риарио поперхнулся и снова поспешно согнулся над горшком – его вырвало водой и желчью.   
– Прости, я, кажется, вчера и вправду перестарался с… хм… со специями, – да Винчи сделал движение, будто хотел положить ладонь на его склоненную голову, но передумал на полпути, и вместо этого забрал кружку, которую он продолжал судорожно сжимать в пальцах. – Ты приляг. Скоро станет легче.  
Риарио, кляня все и всех, послушался.   
Да Винчи указал на горшок:  
– Вынести? Тебе лучше?  
– Твоими молитвами, – злобно отозвался Риарио.   
– Ты же знаешь, что я…  
– Что ты безбожник, да, я знаю, – он прикрыл глаза. – Сгинь, художник. Меня от тебя тошнит.   
– Я все-таки прошу тебя постараться точно вспомнить, где ты гулял вчера.   
– Да какая разница, – безнадежно повторил Риарио. – В чем ты пытаешься меня обвинить?  
Да Винчи промолчал, а он еще долго лежал, слушал, как тот о чем-то тихо переговаривается с Зороастром, и пытался убедить себя, что все здешние закоулки похожи, словно родные братья, и вообще, его вчерашний маршрут не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. Не желая признаваться самому себе, что вечерняя прогулка у него – почти не уступающего да Винчи в способности даже увиденное мельком запоминать в точности – стерлась из памяти практически начисто. Потом мысли начали путаться, и он снова уснул.   
***  
  
Человек был уже мертв и еще не знал об этом, но тончайшим шлейфом оставлял за собой душок тлена.   
Он стремился на запах, словно ищейка по кровавому следу.   
Он создаст шедевр.   
Он создаст такой шедевр, что Бог отведет лживые глаза, ужаснувшись.  
***  
  
Риарио проснулся навстречу сладковатому обволакивающему запаху начавшего разлагаться тела. Сметя с глаз растрепанную челку, он поискал взглядом да Винчи. Тот суетился у стола, то и дело запуская руки в открытое нутро давешнего трупа – что-то доставал, обмеривал, зарисовывал, взвешивал.   
Причина запаха стала ясна.  
Вот только… При его прошлом пробуждении не ощущалось сколь-нибудь особенной вони. Сколько он...?  
– Сколько… – Риарио прочистил горло и сел, щурясь. – Сколько я спал?  
За окном было светло и относительно тихо. Не то он проспал от силы час, не то…  
– Сутки, – отозвался да Винчи, не оборачиваясь. – Похоже, вечерняя прогулка знатно тебя утомила.   
И снова эти намеки.   
– Либо меня утомило недомогание, вызванное кое-чьим щедрым угощением, – не остался в долгу Риарио.   
Насчет суток он верил. Мочевой пузырь возмущался о том же.   
Да Винчи отмахнулся маленьким угрожающе искривленным ножом, созданным, похоже, специально для его нечестивого занятия.   
– Будь так добр, не бросай своего неправедного дела еще минуту, – попросил Риарио, шаря по полу. – Я собираюсь все-таки воспользоваться этой посудиной у тебя под кроватью по назначению.   
– Я счастлив, что граф почтил мой скромный горшок своим ээ… – да Винчи поискал слово, но, к счастью, красноречие его подвело. – Никогда теперь его мыть не буду.   
– О, а ты пробовал? – облегчившись и закутавшись в одеяло на манер тоги, Риарио подошел к окну и, не глядя, отправил содержимое горшка вниз.  
Он слабо надеялся, что под окном в этот момент кто-нибудь проходил. Полнившие его сны образы растаяли с пробуждением, но почему-то оставили после себя прескверное настроение. На обратном пути он пощупал сохнущую одежду – та оставалась довольно влажной, если не сказать мокрой. И это показалось странным. Ладно бы за сутки не просохла тяжелая плотная ткань длинного дублета или куртки, но тонкая нижняя рубаха?  
– Художник, ты это специально? Чтобы я подольше не мог отделаться от твоего гостеприимства?  
Да Винчи воспринял его слова как разрешение обернуться. Его левую щеку пересекал широкий темно- красный мазок – должно быть, утирался, забыв о грязных руках.   
– С первого раза пятна свести не удалось, – пояснил он. – Пришлось замочить в растворе соли и выстирать заново. Ты влетишь мне в копеечку, граф.  
– Говорит человек, который удерживает меня чуть ли не силой, – Риарио сел на кровать. – Считай это расплатой.   
– Ладно, – пожал плечами да Винчи. – Отправлю счет в Ватикан.   
– Дядюшка за меня и фальшивого денария не даст.  
– Да? Вот досада. А я-то надеялся заработать на тебе пару сольди. А то и целую лиру.   
Риарио вздохнул. Перепалка вполне могла продолжаться бесконечно.   
– Просто замолчи и дай мне что-нибудь надеть. Стой!  
– Ммм? – да Винчи, шагнувший к тазу с водой, вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
– Я первый. Хочу умыться до того, как там начнут плавать потроха.   
Да Винчи сделал приглашающий жест, и Риарио ополоснул лицо, а потом задержал дыхание и просто макнул голову в холодную воду. Ему надо было взбодриться.  
Поплескавшись в быстро мутнеющей воде, да Винчи порылся в сундуке и бросил через плечо светлый сверток. Риарио поймал комок тонкой на ощупь ткани и встряхнул, разворачивая белую нижнюю рубаху. Точнее, нормальные люди считали это нижней рубахой, а бесстыжий художник запросто носился в таких – расшнурованных по самое не могу – по городу, пренебрегая жилетом и курткой, не говоря уж о шейном платке.   
Да Винчи вернулся к столу и, смахнув покрытые заметками бумаги, выставил на освободившееся место кувшин, кружку и початый круглый хлеб.   
– Это все?   
Риарио накинул рубашку: та едва прикрывала срам и норовила сползти с плеча.  
– Я бедный художник, – ухмыльнулся да Винчи. – Одежды для гостей не держу.   
Риарио заскрипел зубами. Как же. Не держит он. Скорее, сводит к минимуму шанс быстро и незаметно покинуть дом. Почти голышом по улицам не побегаешь. Без нездорового внимания и освистывания всеми встречными, во всяком случае.  
Да Винчи налил в кружку воды из кувшина, отломил кусок хлеба и предложил ему.   
– Думаю, твой желудок уже достаточно успокоился для легкого завтрака.   
Риарио посмотрел на предложенное с подозрением, но быстро сдался. В конце концов, вероятно, он застрянет здесь на пару дней – вдобавок ко всем неудобствам не хотелось еще страдать от жажды и голода. На этот раз он отхлебнул совсем чуть-чуть и погонял питье во рту. И не прогадал.   
– Да что же это? – перед тем, как задать вопрос, пришлось хорошенько отплеваться. – Что ты пытаешься мне подсунуть на этот раз? Видит Бог, если бы ты не запрятал куда-то мою саблю…  
– Это уголь! – громко сказал да Винчи из-за стола, куда ретировался с завидной прытью.   
Риарио краешком мысли порадовался, что даже в таком виде – безоружный и почти голый – все еще способен произвести нужное впечатление.   
– Что?  
– Вода с древесным углем, – да Винчи потянулся к кувшину и сделал несколько больших глотков прямо из горла. – Не отрава, видишь?  
Риарио понюхал кружку.   
– Зачем мне уголь?  
– Прочитал в одном труде, что он хорошо выводит яды. Я сам пил воду с углем после Лабиринта. Почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
– Похоже, калечить меня, а потом выхаживать входит у тебя в привычку, – немного успокоившись, пробормотал Риарио.   
Вспомнить хотя бы прыжок со скалы в Каменном городе. Несмотря на все ухищрения да Винчи – который ко всем своим сомнительным достоинствам оказался, надо признать, неплохим лекарем – у него до сих пор ныла нога на перемену погоды.   
Он сделал еще один глоток и нашел вкус не таким уж противным. Непривычным, да, но совсем слабым, если не заострять внимание. Лепешка оказалась пресной и черствой до твердости, почти как сухарь. Пришлось отгрызать по крохотному кусочку и катать во рту, размачивая. Похоже, за своими богомерзкими исследованиями сходить за провизией художник запамятовал.   
Риарио отошел к окну. Пол холодил босые ступни. Утро стояло раннее, легкий ветерок пах терпко и сладко – за городом цвел миндаль. Воздух еще не успел нагреться под лучами весеннего солнца и напитаться резкими запахами уличной еды и зловонием сточных канав.   
С соседней улицы донеслось цоканье копыт, и Риарио внезапно вспомнил.  
– Бертрандо!  
– Что?  
– Мой конь! Я же заплатил только до вчерашнего утра.  
Проклятье. Ну и радовался, должно быть, хозяин постоялого двора, прикидывая барыши, которые можно выручить за породистую лошадь.   
– А, черный андалузский жеребец? – да Винчи пощелкал пальцами, припоминая. – Который чей-то там подарок и с большой вероятностью склонен к за…  
– Да нет у него никаких запоров! – вспылил Риарио. – Если уж на то пошло, он здоровее тебя.   
– Нет так нет, – неожиданно быстро сдался да Винчи. – Прости, я вчера без разрешения облегчил немного твой кошель и отправил Зо внести плату еще за несколько дней.   
Да сколько же проклятый художник собирается его тут держать? Ну хотя бы цепями не приковывает.  
Риарио пригладил волосы – те начали подсыхать и топорщиться. Интересно, гребень и бритвенный прибор ему положены? Или опять обрастать, как в Мачу-Пикчу? Мысли скакали от одного к другому безо всякой логики. Риарио списывал все на последствия отравления.   
– Ты уверен, что этот шут ушел с моими деньгами дальше ближайшего борделя?  
– Джироламо, – да Винчи утомленно вздохнул. – Я знаю, что у вас с Зо взаимная неприязнь, но мы давние друзья. На него можно положиться.   
– Спасибо, – буркнул Риарио. – И за завтрак тоже. Я наелся.   
Он допил воду и осилил половину куска лепешки. Больше пока не лезло. Да и, если честно, элементарно подустали челюсти. Да Винчи хмыкнул скептически, но забрал остатки хлеба и тут же вгрызся в них сам. Кружку он не взял.   
– Воды с углем надо выпить как можно больше. Я долью кувшин, будешь пить понемногу весь день.   
И, очевидно, чтобы слово не расходилось с делом, да Винчи скрылся на лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. Риарио подошел к столу и покачал головой: воистину рабочее место безумного гения – заметки, еда, внутренние органы, все вперемешку. Его внимание привлекли предметы, аккуратно разложенные на самом краю столешницы, в которых Риарио признал содержимое собственной поясной сумки.  
Все оказалось на месте – кроме одной вещицы.   
Он поворошил бумаги, приподнял края последнего облачения мертвого тела, даже заглянул под стол – ничего.   
– Не это ищешь?  
Риарио, который в этот момент приглядывался, присев на корточки, нет ли в дощатом полу достаточно широких щелей, вздрогнул, подскочил и стукнулся затылком об стол. Выбранившись про себя, он встал и развернулся.   
Да Винчи вытянул руку, поймав крупным медового цвета камнем лучик солнца из окна.   
– Никогда не мечтал стать Папой, – доверительно поделился он, стянул перстень и подкинул его в ладони.   
– Это мое, – угрюмо сказал Риарио.   
Он предчувствовал разговор, который ему не понравится.   
– Не сомневаюсь. А знаешь, откуда я его взял?  
Риарио выразительно указал на стол.   
– Отнюдь, – на этот раз не согласился да Винчи. – Пойдем-ка в мастерскую. Ты по-прежнему задолжал мне разговор.   
Он бросил кольцо Риарио, и тот вернул его на стол к остальным вещам.  
– Заодно поможешь мне снести вниз этого бедолагу, – да Винчи кивнул на труп. – Он уже подпортился, ночью надо будет прогуляться до Арно, пока здесь еще есть чем дышать.   
– Не знал, что человека, кромсающего мертвецов у себя в спальне, беспокоят такие мелочи, – съязвил Риарио.   
Тем не менее, он послушно подхватил нижнюю половину тела, которое да Винчи тщательно укутал, чтобы по дороге ничего не вывалилось.   
– Обычно я не занимаюсь этим в спальне, – любезно пояснил да Винчи. – Просто не хотелось бдеть у твоей постели без дела. Спасибо Зо, он помог затащить наверх тело. А перед этим – тебя.   
– Судя по моему целому черепу, он успешно совладал с соблазном меня нечаянно уронить, – фыркнул Риарио.   
– Точно подмечено, – хмыкнул да Винчи. – Лицо у него было такое, будто он раздумывал, не пересчитать ли твоей головой десяток ступеней. Поэтому твою верхнюю часть на себя взял я. Во избежание.   
Они уложили труп на рабочий стол, прямо поверх каких-то очередных бумаг. Да Винчи плеснул в кружку воды с углем, сунул Риарио и поманил его к окну. Они стали плечом к плечу, опершись на подоконник. Друг на друга не смотрели. Да Винчи черкал что-то в маленькой, сложенной из прошитых листов книжке. Риарио рассеянно следил за прохожими.  
Повисла тишина.   
– Ты пей, – нарушил молчание да Винчи.   
– Ладно, – Риарио отхлебнул крохотный глоток. – И чем же твой «уголь» в итоге окажется? Зельем, призванным развязать мне язык?  
– Нет, – вздохнул да Винчи. – Это в самом деле просто уголь, – и без перехода продолжил: – Сумку я забрал у тебя позавчера, а кольцо днем принес Зо. Сумка была надорвана в самом уголке. Хорошо, больше ничего не выпало. Ее, кстати, я зашил.   
– И одежду постирал, и сумку зашил… – пробурчал Риарио. – Скверные же, видно, готовишь вести.   
– Нерадостные, – с готовностью согласился да Винчи. – Зо нашел кольцо в переулке за Пьяцца делла Фонте, рядом с обезображенным телом местного лавочника.   
Риарио, как раз поднесший кружку ко рту, громко клацнул зубами о металлический край. Несмотря на льющиеся в открытое окно солнечные лучи, ему разом сделалось очень холодно.   
– Наткнулся совершенно случайно, по дороге от своих еврейских приятелей. Страже, конечно, наплевать на происходящее в том квартале, но город уже лихорадит.   
– Обезображенного? – немеющими губами проговорил Риарио. – Как?  
– Отрезан язык, с открытых участков тела снята кожа, отрублены руки и ноги, – с хладнокровием анатома перечислил да Винчи. – Это то, что Зо успел заметить навскидку. Одежда кое-где обгорела, кажется, тело пытались поджечь, но не преуспели. Еще бы, без топлива и под дождем, – да Винчи хмыкнул. – И еще забавная деталь. Во рту у трупа был кусок мяса. Его Зо тоже прихватил. Мясо оказалось свининой, что меня, откровенно говоря, не удивило.   
– Ты пробовал мясо, которое было во рту у…   
Риарио таращился на дно кружки и очень-очень жалел, что согласился поесть. Впрочем, через несколько секунд он вспомнил кое-что, от чего бунтующий желудок живо отошел на второй план.   
– Я обычно мяса не ем, ты же знаешь, однако в своих исследованиях мне доводилось пробовать вещи и похуже, – да Винчи взглянул на него искоса и прищурился. – Что с лицом?  
– Были схвачены семь братьев с матерью и принуждаемы царем есть недозволенное свиное мясо, – пробормотал Риарио. – Царь приказал разжечь сковороды и котлы. Когда они были разожжены, приказал принявшему на себя ответ отрезать язык и, содрав кожу с него, отсечь члены тела. Лишенного всех членов, но еще дышащего, велел жечь на сковороде.   
– И это..?  
– Вторая книга Маккавейская.   
– Жестокое убийство по библейскому сюжету, а рядом с телом твое кольцо, – да Винчи дернул плечом. – Точнее, кольцо, которое по слухам ты снял с…  
– Это бред, – выдавил Риарио.   
Теперь его бросило в жар, только глубоко в животе змеился холод, будто разворачивал свои скользкие щупальца огромный спрут с книжных гравюр. Он приложил кружку к голове, чтобы остудить пылающий лоб.   
– Это Монстр Италии, Джироламо, – с жалостью проговорил да Винчи. – Грешник вернулся.  
– Подражатель? – слабо предположил Риарио.  
– А кольцо выкрали и подбросили недоброжелатели? И кровь на тебя из окна выплеснули?   
В дверь постучали. Риарио дернулся, будто за стенами уже стояла стража, готовая тащить его на виселицу. Снова.   
– Маэстро? Вы дома? Зо сказал, что граф…  
– Нико! – да Винчи стремительным шагом пересек комнату и распахнул дверь. – Тебя выгнали, наконец, из Неаполя?  
Нико обнял его и ступил в мастерскую. Риарио машинально отметил про себя, что парень еще сильнее вытянулся и похудел с их последней встречи. Мало же осталось от того пухлощекого юнца с испуганными глазами, которого он… кхм… склонял к сотрудничеству при помощи «Вдовьей слезы».   
– Граф, вы… – Нико развернулся к нему и внезапно покраснел. – О.   
– Здравствуй, Нико, – недоумевая, поздоровался Риарио. – Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.   
– Я… я тоже рад, – Нико попятился к двери. – Очень рад, что вы с маэстро… эээ… подружились. В смысле, еще сильнее, – он кивнул да Винчи. – Заходите вечером в «Пса», вспомним старые времена.   
С этими словами только его и видели.   
Риарио продолжал недоумевать.   
– Он ведет себя странно.   
– Кажется, я знаю почему, – да Винчи хихикнул в кулак. – Надо мне, пожалуй, накинуть рубашку и все-таки поискать тебе какие-нибудь штаны.   
– Что? – Риарио только сейчас осознал, в каком они виде. – Нет! Он же не подумал, что… Нет!  
– Да, – теперь да Винчи откровенно посмеивался.   
– Немедленно догони его, слышишь? И объясни, что…  
– И оставить тебя без присмотра? – да Винчи больше не улыбался. – Откуда мне знать, что это говоришь ты, а не Грешник?  
Риарио смешался и умолк, не зная, что сказать. Он не помнил ничего такого, не верил и не хотел верить, что этот кошмар начинается заново. Наверное, все и вправду не так, как кажется, убедительно проговорил голос внутри. Наверное, кто-то подставил его. У него много врагов. Всегда было много, а теперь, когда он покарал неверного, самого себя нарекшего наместником лживого Бога, их стало еще больше.   
Но если художнику мнится, что удерживать его тут имеет хоть какой-то смысл…  
– Тебе лучше остаться на несколько дней, – сказал да Винчи тоном, отсекающим всякую мысль о возражении.   
– Как скажешь, – безропотно согласился Риарио.   
…так тому и быть.   
Да Винчи снова приоткрыл дверь и, подозвав какого-то мальчишку, принялся ему что-то втолковывать. Риарио тем временем заглянул в оставленную на подоконнике книжку – на открытой странице из угольных линий проступало его собственное лицо.  
Залитое темными-темными слезами. 


	3. Chapter 3

3  
Две недели минули без происшествий.  
Новых убийств не случилось, но город рокотал, словно грозовой океан: память о Монстре Италии оставалась свежа. Леонардо не выпускал Риарио на улицу, и сам сидел за запертыми дверями вместе с ним. Даже если принять на веру тот ничтожный шанс, что Риарио действительно подставили, демонстрировать его толпе сейчас не стоило. Да, не так давно эта самая толпа, охваченная религиозным экстазом, буквально вынула графа из петли, но настроения толпы удивительно переменчивы, это всякий знает: порой она управляема так же легко, как стадо овец, порой готова вспыхнуть, подобно сухому пороху.  
Слишком велик был риск.   
Поэтому они сидели дома.   
Зо и Нико унесли тело, они же ходили за провизией. Покутить в «Брехливом Псе» не удалось, конечно, зато они тряхнули стариной в мастерской – да так успешно, что звуками веселья заинтересовалась ночная стража, и более или менее трезвому Леонардо пришлось спешно маскировать более или менее трезвого Риарио под покрытую тканью неоконченную скульптуру в полный рост. Зо, которого обстоятельства не вынуждали соблюдать умеренность, описал страже эту скульптуру в таких эпитетах, что Леонардо с ужасом ждал, что «скульптура» вот-вот оживет и примется душить «критика» драпировкой. Но Риарио удалось сохранить хладнокровие.  
По ночам Леонардо приноровился работать в спальне. Кровать у него была, разумеется, одна, и ее приходилось делить. Он старался ложиться, когда Риарио уже спал, и вставать до его пробуждения. И обычно это удавалось – трех часов хватало для отдыха, в то время как Риарио, очевидно, решил за неимением лучшего времяпрепровождения отоспаться за все бессонные ночи на службе у Папы. Каждое утро Леонардо перекладывал кинжал из-под простыней на стол, под наброски и чертежи, и все боялся натолкнуться на безумный, окрашенный черной кровью взгляд, но Риарио, пробуждаясь, неизменно смотрел на него чистыми, пусть и слегка затуманенными со сна глазами и чуть насмешливо интересовался, как «маэстро полуночничалось сегодня».   
Леонардо нравилось наблюдать, как Риарио молится по утрам. Солнечные лучи лились в окно, подкрашивали темно-каштановые волосы легкой рыжиной и насквозь просвечивали рубаху (одежда высохла, разумеется, к тому же Риарио через Леонардо велел Зо купить кое-чего на смену, но рубашку было решено оставить в качестве ночной). Леонардо со своего места мог видеть – неясно, полунамеком – длинное гибкое тело под ней, обманчиво тонкое, словно у хищных охотничьих кошек, которых так любил покойный Джулиано. Его хотелось запечатлеть в красках, и Леонардо в мыслях уже мешал желтую охру, чернь и свинцовые белила, уже прикидывал, как ловчее изобразить мягкий рассеянный свет позднего утра, ласкающий белую ткань и смутно волнующий туманный силуэт под нею, но пока не осмеливался даже на набросок. Он был далек от таинства молитвы, но это конкретное таинство нарушать почему-то не хотелось.   
Они завтракали, и Леонардо весь день занимался тем, к чему пообещал себе вернуться после путешествия на край земли и отдающей горечью победы над турками – чертил, рисовал, писал, ставил опыты...   
Риарио, должно быть, скучал. Леонардо внезапно осознал, что понятия не имеет, чем тот занимал свои дни раньше, не считая воплощения папских интриг и преследования его же врагов. Не монах-затворник ведь он, чтобы целыми днями молиться. Устав получать крайне уклончивые ответы на прямые вопросы, он начал пытаться привлечь Риарио к делу. Например, давно следовало привести в порядок заметки, накопившиеся в угрожающих количествах. Леонардо мечтал когда-нибудь собрать из них трактаты по разным наукам. Возможно, даже опубликовать. Но это потом, в будущем, когда знание окончательно оформится и станет абсолютным.   
Риарио, впрочем, особого энтузиазма не проявил.   
– Нико зажил собственной жизнью, и ты решил найти себе нового подмастерье? – он повертел в руках одну из заполненных записных книжек. – Сидеть с зеркалом над твоими несомненно гениальными, но все же каракулями – то еще удовольствие. Зачем ты шифруешь записи?  
– Невелика тайна шифровки, которую можно раскрыть, поднеся к зеркалу, – отмахнулся Леонардо. – Я ничего не шифрую, я левша, мне так удобнее.  
– Говорит человек, который при мне пишет картины вполне себе правой рукой.   
– Управляться правой рукой я научился позднее. У человеческого тела множество ресурсов – почему бы их не использовать?  
Чуть удачнее вышло с красками. Обычно перед тем, как получить к ним допуск, ученики долго работали с ювелирными украшениями и скульптурой (не говоря уж о метении пола и чистке куриных и кроличьих клеток), но Леонардо не собирался делать из Риарио живописца. Тот неплохо чертил и копировал, однако без души, без глубинного понимания – как стратег и шпион, а не как художник. Зато отметил, что под растирание и смешивание цветных порошков хорошо думается. Обычно Риарио садился в углу со ступкой, пестиком и подробными указаниями и наблюдал, как Леонардо натирает тополиную доску мастикой, смолой, льняным маслом, лаком и, наконец, белилами, пока поверхность не уподоблялась по цвету заснеженным альпийским вершинам. Леонардо показывал ему, как готовить картон и как переводить с него рисунок, прокалывая его по контурам и посыпая толченым углем. Леонардо рисовал и рассказывал то, что когда-то рассказывал Андреа, или то, до чего он дошел сам. Риарио смотрел и слушал без интереса, но внимательно.  
– Черный и белый – простые цвета, хотя их вообще едва ли можно назвать цветами. С другой стороны, живопись слагается из тени и света, так что без них никуда, – Леонардо покачал головой. – Проклятье, медная синь почти кончилась, а братья из Сан-Джусто алле Мура явно не столь богобоязненны, когда речь заходит о заламывании цен на пигменты… Кстати, синий – тоже простой цвет, равно как желтый, зеленый, львиный, фиолетовый и красный. Остальные краски мешают из них. Экспериментировать можно бесконечно, я определил ряд веществ, добавление которых может привести к весьма любопытным результатам…   
– И здесь изобретаешь, – усмехнулся Риарио. – Чего ты пытаешься добиться, Леонардо? Чтобы картина сама себя рисовала?  
Леонардо тоже улыбнулся. Риарио нечасто звал его по имени, предпочитая нейтральное «художник» или просто «ты».   
– Знаешь, не помешало бы. В смысле… – он замер, посасывая кончик кисти. – Понимаешь, нередко я представляю будущую картину настолько четко, обдумываю ее так долго и вижу в таких подробностях, что в конце концов ощущаю, будто она уже написана, и необходимость, собственно, воплощать образ в реальность меня угнетает. Жаль, что нельзя просто хорошенько подумать о картине – и вот она готовая.   
– Я подозревал, что ты ленив, но право слово, впервые вижу столь блестящего живописца, который бы так сильно не любил рисовать, – заметил Риарио.   
– Я люблю рисовать, – возразил Леонардо, невольно польщенный похвалой. – Но по вдохновению, а не по заказу. Увы, за вдохновение не платят.  
Трехцветная «счастливая» кошка проскользнула у ног Риарио, распушила хвост и запела.   
– Ох ты ж, – Риарио вздрогнул и чуть не выронил пестик. – У тебя есть кошка? Почему я ее не видел?  
– А, ты ведь тогда не дослушал историю про ту кошку, которую мне заказали нарисовать? – Леонардо нагнулся и почесал зверька за ухом. – Хорошая была кошка, толстая. Прямо как ее хозяин. Я думал, они едят с одного стола, но потом пушистая бестия окотилась на моей любимой сорочке, так что…  
Риарио негромко фыркнул.   
– Это ее котенок, – Леонардо сел на табурет, и кошка прыгнула ему на колени. – Я зову ее Джиойя, и она неплохо расправляется с мышами.   
Именно для этой цели Леонардо оставил котенка себе. Он выкормил малышку козьим молоком, но та, будучи истинной представительницей своего вида, большой благодарности и привязанности не питала. Она могла пропадать неделями, потом возвращалась, уничтожала расплодившихся в мастерской грызунов, пела песни у очага и исчезала вновь.   
– Я где-то слышал, что кошки способны дарить душевное спокойствие, – Леонардо передал Джиойю Риарио. – Возьми, погладь. Тебе не помешает.   
Риарио отложил ступку и пестик и усадил кошку себе на колени. Та немедленно расплылась мохнатой лепешкой и заурчала. Леонардо с минуту следил за пальцами Риарио, как они скользят по запыленной, но все еще блестящей шерсти. Джиойя урчала все громче и явственно наслаждалась, однако что-то было не так: в движениях чудилось исследование, а не ласка. Леонардо перевел взгляд с длинных, украшенных перстнями пальцев на частично скрытое прядями челки лицо и чуть было не вздрогнул.   
– Мне не нравится, как ты на нее смотришь, – нарочито шутливо заметил он. – О чем ты думаешь? Об ужине?  
Он потянулся забрать кошку, и Риарио предупредил его движение.   
– О том, что у нее хрупкий череп и тонкая шея, – глухо проговорил он. – Я никогда раньше не гладил кошек, но полагаю, думать в процессе полагается не об этом.   
Леонардо опустил Джиойю на пол, и та немедленно исчезла в темном углу. Почти сразу из теней донесся задавленный писк.   
– Бедняга. Ты так привык искать у всех уязвимые места, что даже сейчас не можешь расслабиться, – он встал и снова взялся за кисть. – Уверен, через несколько дней ты осознаешь всю прелесть этого занятия. Если она не сбежит по своим делам раньше.   
Риарио промолчал и вернулся к прерванной работе. Леонардо погрузился в накладывание тончайших мазков и не сразу отвлекся, когда мерный стук стих. Риарио смотрел в окно, в пустое пространство, пронизанное порозовевшими предзакатными лучами. Лицо у него сделалось задумчивое и печальное, тронутое отпечатком неясной боли. Оно было пронзительно красиво сейчас.  
Особенно в сравнении с гримасой детского жестокого любопытства, исказившего его несколько минут назад: если птичке свернуть шейку, долго ли будут трепетать крылышки?  
***  
  
– Что он тут делает?  
Проснувшись, Риарио первым делом наткнулся взглядом на Зороастра. Тот сидел на табурете и дразнил кошку свернутым в трубочку листком. Да Винчи, суетившийся между столом, сундуками и объемистой сумкой, ответил на возмущенный тон Риарио быстрой улыбкой.   
– Вообще-то я прямо здесь сижу, – подал голос Зороастр. – Пришел в гости к лучшему другу, – он ехидно оскалился. – Или вы против,  _ваше сиятельство_?  
Риарио сел и набрал в грудь воздуха для достойного ответа, должного пригвоздить нахала к стулу.   
– Меня вызывают во дворец, – вмешался в готовую вспыхнуть перепалку да Винчи. – На носу Благовещение и ежегодная мистерия в Сан-Феличе. Я должен проследить за организацией и отказаться не могу никак. Если не вернусь к обеду, найдите здесь что-нибудь. Зо, из черного кувшина не пей, там вода для графа, вино в сером. Джироламо, я хорошо спрятал все ножи и твою саблю, постарайся уничтожать Зо исключительно морально.   
Он закинул сумку на плечо, подошел к лестнице и огляделся, проверяя, не забыл ли чего. Кошка, с громким шелестом ударив лапой по листку, потеряла к игрушке всякий интерес, метнулась к ступеням и заорала, увиваясь у ног да Винчи.   
– Ведите себя хорошо, не напивайтесь и не разносите мастерскую.   
– Как скажешь, папочка, – Зороастр уронил листок под стол и выпрямился.   
– Не поверишь, – слегка нервно улыбнулся да Винчи. – Но я чувствую себя именно так, будто оставляю семерых двухлетних детей на попечении восьмого четырехлетнего.   
С этими словами он спустился вниз. Кошка – слишком громко для маленького существа с мягкими лапками – поскакала следом.   
– Эта уж точно к обеду не явится, – пробормотал Зороастр.   
Они сидели и слушали, как да Винчи собирает что-то в мастерской. Потом хлопнула дверь, и следующие полчаса они провели, пытаясь просверлить друг в друге дырки одними только глазами.   
– Я не воспламенюсь, – наконец, проговорил Риарио.   
– Что?  
– Как бы ты ни пепелил меня взглядом, я не воспламенюсь, – пояснил Риарио. – А теперь отвернись, мне нужно помочиться.   
– Ох, какие мы деликатные, – поддразнил Зороастр.   
– Поверь, в любом случае я деликатничать не стану, но после, если ты сейчас же не отвернешься, надену горшок на твою пустую голову.   
Зороастр презрительно хмыкнул, отвернулся к столу, плеснул себе вина и углубился – или сделал вид – в лежащую перед ним рукопись. Риарио успел сделать свои дела, умыться и одеться. Зороастр обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда он закончил повязывать шейный платок, будто обзавелся глазами на затылке. Он опустил на стол какой-то небольшой предмет, который до этого поддерживал пальцами, и Риарио запоздало понял, что приятель да Винчи, должно быть, следил за ним в ручное зеркальце, используемое, когда художник просил ознакомиться с теми или иными заметками.  
Риарио опустился на кровать и вернулся к пристальному созерцанию зрачков сидящего напротив.   
День обещал быть долгим.   
***  
  
Леонардо вернулся во второй половине дня. Он раздал указания слугам, отметил, где разместить украшения, набросал несколько проектов, над которыми придется поработать дома, составил и отдал список необходимых материалов. На обратном пути еще сделал крюк и заглянул проверить, хорошо ли присматривают за Бертрандо. Конюший убедил его, что жеребца исправно поят, кормят, чистят и даже гоняют за городом, чтобы не застоялся. Конь и в самом деле выглядел отлично – глаза блестели той же диковатой искрой, какая иногда мелькала во взгляде его хозяина, черная шерсть лоснилась.   
В доме стояла тишина, в мастерской никого не было, и Леонардо, давя тревогу, взбежал на второй этаж. Он еще не забыл, чем закончилось дело в прошлый раз, когда он оставил Зо присматривать за Риарио. Правда, тогда телом последнего безраздельно правил Грешник…  
Зо и Риарио сидели точно на тех же местах, где он их оставил поздним утром. Когда Леонардо поднялся на верхнюю ступень, они одновременно обратили на него взгляды, в которых сквозило явное облегчение.   
– Я не понял, – он бросил сумку на кровать. – Вы что, все это время сидели и смотрели друг на друга?  
– Не все, – возразил Зо. – Мы делали перерыв на обед.  
– И пытались играть в карты, – добавил Риарио.   
– Но пришлось остановиться, чтобы дело не дошло до членовредительства. Так что, – Зо развел руками, – в принципе, да. По большей части мы сидели и смотрели друг на друга.   
– Да уж, друзья мои, постоянству ваших отношений может позавидовать любая семейная пара, – вздохнул Леонардо и, проигнорировав два одинаково возмущенных вопля, налил себе вина. – А я с новостями.   
– Хорошими, надеюсь? – оживился Зо.   
– Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Про убитого лавочника, – он указал кружкой в сторону насторожившегося Риарио, – все забыли. Это хорошо. Однако забыли потому, что в городе начали пропадать люди, – он вернулся к сумке, открыл ее и хлопнул себя по лбу. – Черт, а краску-то я не купил.   
– Ты говорил про пропавших людей, – напомнил Зо.   
– Да-да, – Леонардо снял с пояса книжку, перелистал ее и весело хмыкнул. – Кстати, граф, я был у твоего коня. Он передает тебе привет.   
Риарио взял книжку и улыбнулся уголком рта. Леонардо не сомневался, что набросок – летящий конский силуэт, одновременно мощный и невесомый – будет принят благосклонно. Он обожал рисовать лошадей.   
– Там на другой стороне еще один.  
Риарио перевернул страницу и недоуменно нахмурился.   
– Весьма выразительно, художник, – медленно проговорил он. – Однако я никогда не видел, чтобы Бертрандо так улыбался. Я вообще не подозревал, что лошади способны улыбаться.   
– Возможно, я допустил некоторое художественное преувеличение, – пошел на попятную Леонардо и, отставив опустевшую кружку, умостился на кровати рядом с Риарио. – Но уверен, что в душе он улыбался именно так.   
– У животных нет душ, – не очень уверенно возразил Риарио.   
– Хватит ворковать, пташки, – перебил Зо, отомстив за «семейную пару». – Лео, ты начал говорить про пропавших людей.   
– Да, – Леонардо достал из сумки пригоршню засахаренного миндаля, которым его потчевала Ванесса, поделился с Зо и Риарио и с жадностью принялся за остаток: с утра у него во рту не побывало ни крошки. – Исчезли уже семеро, молодые мужчины из обеспеченных семей. Все началось с неделю назад, но Лоренцо велел страже и семьям пропавших молчать, чтобы не поднимать еще большую панику. Очевидно, кто-то проговорился, потому что с утра улицы гудят от слухов. Поговаривают, дело нечисто.   
– Ну еще бы, – хмыкнул Зо. – Что может быть «чисто» с пропажей людей?  
– Нечисто в смысле чертовщины, – пояснил Леонардо. – Мистики. Я-то в это все дело не верю, но… – он повернулся к Риарио. – Знаешь колонну Правосудия на площади перед Санта-Тринита?   
У Зо он не спрашивал, тот знал наверняка. А Риарио мог и не видеть, хотя в свое время эту колонну, взятую из терм императора Каракаллы, Флоренции подарил именно Рим.  
– Высокая колонна, увенчанная статуей богини с мечом и весами? – уточнил Риарио.   
– Вижу, знаешь. Но могу поспорить вот на этот последний орешек, что легенду про нее ты не слышал.   
Риарио улыбнулся торжествующей, полной превосходства улыбкой.   
– Увы, художник, ты проспорил. Легенда гласит, что под ней собираются ведьмы и развлекаются с освобожденными ими же заключенными, если те молоды и красивы. А неугодных превращают в котов и мышей.   
– Надо же, – Леонардо даже забыл опустить руку, дразняще вертевшую перед носом Риарио кругляшом засахаренного миндаля. – Я тебя недооценивал.  
– Моя награда?  
Леонардо хотел быстро спрятать руку за спину, ведь остатки, как известно, особенно сладки, но Риарио поймал его запястье, сжал каменной хваткой и прямо так, ртом, вынул миндаль из мгновенно ослабших пальцев. У него были прохладные обветренные губы и горячий мокрый язык, и от этого контраста что-то сжалось в животе. Леонардо моментально потерялся в приблизившихся темно-карих глазах и отстраненно порадовался, что на коленях стоит сумка.   
Из ступора его вывел Зо, весьма натуралистично изобразивший приступ рвоты.   
– Пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине, – фыркнул тот и вскочил. – Прогуляюсь к Санта-Тринита, послушаю, что люди говорят. Лео, не забудь, ты мне должен за то, что я за этим высокомерным ублюдком нянькой бегал.   
– Подожди, – встрепенулся Леонардо. – Я с тобой.   
Ему определенно требовалось проветриться. И не только потому, что над необходимыми для мистерии механизмами придется трудиться всю ночь, а то и не одну. Он подошел к сундуку, раскопал короткую накидку с капюшоном и предложил ее Риарио.   
– Граф, не составите ли компанию?  
***  
От Понте-Веккьо до искомой площади насчитывалось всего несколько кварталов, так что Леонардо не стал противиться, когда Риарио настоял на визите в конюшню при астерии «Голубка». Будь у него такой конь, он бы тоже скучал.   
– Но сперва я загляну в аптеку, – Риарио поглубже надвинул капюшон. – Подождите меня здесь.   
– Если у тебя что-то болит, – встрепенулся Леонардо. – сказал бы мне, я…  
– Небольшой приступ французской болезни, а, граф? – подал голос Зо, который до этого шагал с независимым видом «он не с нами». – Тут нечего стыдиться, никто не свя…  
Он впечатался спиной в каменную стену, не договорив. Леонардо похвалил себя за то, что предусмотрительно не вернул гостю оружие. Хотя Риарио, как показывал опыт, не раз и не два вполне обходился без него. По крайней мере, эта предосторожность позволяла выиграть время: человека не удавить мгновенно.   
– Закрой свою грязную пасть, пес, а то ненароком языком поперхнешься, – прошипел Риарио, вцепившись Зо в шею.   
Тот прохрипел в ответ, стискивая его запястья. Судя по глазам, что-то дерзкое. Столкновение в Мачу-Пикчу его явно ничему не научило.   
– Джироламо, пусти, – Леонардо слегка потянул Риарио за накидку. – Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что он шутит.   
Риарио что-то проворчал и встряхнул Зо еще раз, приложив его затылком о камни.   
– Зеваки соберутся, – добавил Леонардо. – Мы же не хотим привлекать внимание?  
Этот довод подействовал куда вернее. Риарио выпустил Зо, и тот закашлялся, согнувшись и придерживаясь за стену. Лицо его побагровело.   
– Еще бы… – задыхаясь, выговорил он. – Натрени…ровался… небось… на мамочке… с пап…  
У Риарио закаменели плечи, и тогда Леонардо быстро взял его за локти и развернул лицом к дверям аптеки через улицу.  
– Иди. Я знаю это место, покупаю там иногда пигменты. Хороший выбор, и аптекарь не пытается обвесить.  
Риарио молча направился к аптеке, помедлив, чтобы пропустить карету. Леонардо проводил его взглядом, отмечая очень прямую спину и чеканный до деревянности шаг.   
– Зо, – вздохнул он. – Ты когда-нибудь дошутишься до того, что он тебя действительно убьет.   
– Я просто не оставляю попыток выяснить, если ли у твоего драгоценного графа хотя бы зачатки чувства юмора, – лицо Зо медленно приобретало естественный цвет. – Пока все говорит об обратном.   
– Либо ты не теми вещами шутишь, – парировал Леонардо.   
На этом разговор увял. Риарио не появлялся дольше, чем можно было ожидать, и он уже придумывал благовидный предлог, позволяющий заглянуть внутрь, но тут Риарио вновь показался на улице. Когда он приблизился, Леонардо почудилось, что на губах его играет тщательно сдерживаемая ухмылка.   
Они зашагали вдоль Арно к Понте-Веккьо. От реки тянуло прохладой, хотя вода, несущая накопленные за день помои и мелкий мусор, воняла немилосердно.   
– Я купил мятные лепешки для Бертрандо, – нарушил молчание Риарио. – Он их обожает.  
Леонардо одобрительно хмыкнул.   
– А еще я купил тебе подарок.  
Леонардо в приятном удивлении вскинул голову, но Риарио обращался не к нему, а к Зо. Тот явно пребывал в замешательстве, ответил очень подозрительным взглядом и дар принимать не спешил. Очевидно, в сжатом кулаке Риарио он ожидал обнаружить как минимум скорпиона.   
Риарио хмыкнул, молниеносно схватил Зо за руку и силой вложил ему в пальцы маленький пузырек.   
– Не благодари. Тебе это куда нужнее.   
– Ах ты подонок! – присмотревшись к этикетке, Зо вспыхнул и швырнул пузырек в реку.   
Риарио расхохотался не очень натурально, но очень обидно.   
– Пока я не отправил этого сукина сына следом за его… подарком, – выпалил Зо, – идите сами со своей лошадью обнимайтесь. Я буду ждать около колонны Правосудия.   
Он ускорил шаг и вскоре исчез за спинами прохожих.   
– Ты делаешь огромные успехи в общении с Зо, – Леонардо одобрительно похлопал Риарио по плечу. – Бить его бесполезно, поверь, многие пробовали. С ним нужно бороться его же средствами. Что там было, кстати? Я не успел разглядеть.   
– Ртутная мазь, – отозвался Риарио. – Аптекарь долго убеждал меня, что от французской болезни – наивернейшее средство.  
В конюшне Леонардо не стал доставать книжку, хотя в другое время не упустил бы возможности зарисовать маленького дружелюбного мерина в соседнем стойле, тянущего к нему горбатую морду. Куда интереснее показалось наблюдать за Риарио: тот взъерошил своему коню шерсть на плечах и крупе, расчесал пальцами гриву, ощупал ноги, поворошил овес в кормушке. Черный жеребец нетерпеливо копал копытом усыпанный соломой пол и толкал хозяина головой. Риарио скормил ему лепешки и принялся чесать холку. Конь, вытянув верхнюю губу, передергивал атласной шкурой и млел.   
– Ну не наваливайся на меня, не наваливайся, tesoro, – пробормотал Риарио и, не оборачиваясь, достал из сумки последнюю лепешку. – Художник, будешь?  
Горсточка миндаля едва утолила голод, так что Леонардо не отказался и спас лакомство буквально из зубов жеребца, который не обрадовался тому факту, что ему отдали не все. Конь громко всхрапнул и хлестнул себя хвостом.   
– Обидчивый какой, – жуя, заметил Леонардо и на открытой ладони протянул недоеденный кусок.  
Жеребец выкатил глаза, фыркнул, но, мазнув ладонь мягкими губами, лепешку съел.   
– Чистокровные все с норовом, – отозвался Риарио.   
– Весь в тебя, – не удержался от колкости Леонардо.   
– Ну я-то не чисто… – Риарио хохотнул. – Господи, художник, это ты меня сейчас с жеребцом сравниваешь?  
– По норову, – уточнил Леонардо. – Другие характеристики, знаешь ли, пока наблюдать не довелось.   
– Замолчи немедленно, распутник, – однако, судя по голосу, замечание скорее позабавило, нежели разозлило Риарио. – Расскажи лучше про колонну Правосудия. Я слышал легенду, но не возьму в толк, при чем тут ведьмы и заключенные к пропаже богатых юношей.   
– Я тоже слышал мельком, – пожал плечами Леонардо. – Но что слышал, расскажу.   
Он решил не торопиться и дать Зо остыть, прекрасно зная, что друг скучать не будет – выведает все сплетни, поувивается за легкомысленными синьоринами, вероятно, стянет пару кошелей. Зо никогда не терял времени даром и не тяготился муками совести, видя, что что-то где-то плохо лежит.   
– Заключенные, по-видимому, в самом деле ни при чем, но страже стало известно, что трем юношам из семи пропавших назначала свидание красивая женщина. Прямо под этой колонной. Больше их никто не видел. Та же стража ранним утром стала обнаруживать у пьедестала трупы мышей. А один раз кошки. Поначалу они не придали этому значения, чего только на улицах не валяется, но когда всплыла легенда… Теперь они боятся расследовать это дело, потому что в нем будто бы замешаны ведьмы, – Леонардо вздохнул и пожал плечами. – Привлекут церковников, наверное. Но мне почему-то кажется, что святая вода и молитвы окажутся бессильны. Люди творят такие ужасы, что вся нечисть давным-давно уступила им первенство, даже если бы и существовала.   
– Не могу не согласиться, – проговорил Риарио.   
Движения его пальцев на бархатистой шкуре коня стали механическими, голос прозвучал отстраненно. Леонардо не понравилась такая реакция, и он поспешил отвести разговор немного в сторону.   
– Более того, из-за мертвых мышей уже объявились оригиналы, предрекающие возвращение черной смерти, – добавил он. – Прав был Лоренцо, умалчивая обо всем. Если из-за страха перед поветрием в городе поднимется паника, будет худо.   
***  
  
Зо ждал их под колонной. Судя по довольному виду, инцидент с «подарком» успел перекрыться более приятными впечатлениями. Они втроем уселись на нагретые камни, и Зо рассказал, что удалось узнать. Ничего принципиально нового он не выяснил: волнами раскатывающиеся по городу слухи действительно приписали исчезновение молодых людей козням ведьм, якобы те приманивали красивых юношей на площадь и под прикрытием заклятия невидимости предавались пороку прямо под пьедесталом. Затем убивали незадачливых любовников и придавали телам облик нечистых животных, оставляя их валяться на земле.  
– Возможно, если бы удалось подобрать одну такую мышь или кошку… – задумчиво проговорил Леонардо.   
– Ты бы смог выяснить, является ли она заколдованным человеком? – приподнял бровь Зо.   
– Это вряд ли, но я бы мог выяснить, не грозит ли нам черная смерть.  
– Собираешься вскрывать вероятно больную тварь? А если заразишься?  
– Я удивляюсь, как ты дожил до своих лет, художник, – вставил доселе молчавший Риарио. – Ты пробуешь на вкус всякую мерзость, норовишь притащить домой заразу…  
– Вот насчет последнего истину речешь, – поднял палец Зо. – Я тоже пытался уговорить его не тянуть в дом заразу, даже если у этой заразы смазливая рожа и графский титул.   
Воздух немедленно сгустился, словно перед грозой. Леонардо порадовался, что стратегически занял место между Зо и Риарио, и прямо-таки явственно видел, как между его спутниками пролетают молнии. Не глядя, он положил ладонь Риарио на бедро, говоря себе, что это, несомненно, ради того, чтобы удержать его в случае чего. Мышцы под его пальцами разом напряглись, потом расслабились.   
Риарио хмыкнул и откинулся на пьедестал.   
– Что ж, уел.   
Зо так растерялся, что аж ничего не ответил. Леонардо одобрительно хлопнул Риарио по ноге и убрал руку. Граф и вправду делал успехи.   
– Кстати, личности пропавших ведь известны?  
– Сильвио Карлуччи, Амборджо ди Монти, – нахмурив лоб, принялся перечислять Зо. – Бенинказа Мадзинги…  
– Стой. Сын банкира Мадзинги? – встрепенулся Леонардо. – Странно.   
– Ты с ним знаком?  
– Встречались пару раз. Что Казелло состоятелен, это верно. Но красив? Разве если у окрутившей его ведьмы была катаракта на оба глаза.   
– А ну да, – покивал Зо. – Ты ведь у нас знаток.   
– Я художник, – заранее зная ответ, пояснил Леонардо.   
Ожидаемый им ответ не замедлил последовать.   
– И содомит, – с явным удовольствием добавил Зо.   
Шутка эта оставалась свежей, словно только что выпеченный хлеб. Леонардо подозревал, что позорную промашку с Сальтарелли будут помнить до самой его смерти, а то и дольше. Поразительно, на что толкает людей ревность, помноженная на жажду наживы и свойственную молодости глупость. Хоть они в итоге и расстались мирно, Леонардо не мог не признать, что его репутация, и без того сомнительная, пострадала непоправимо.   
Среди оставшихся имен только лишь одно оказалось знакомым. И опять-таки в богатстве молодого человека сомневаться не приходилось, а вот насчет приятной наружности Леонардо бы поспорил.   
– Сдается мне, дело скорее в состоятельности, нежели в красоте, – рассудил он.   
– Думаешь, грабители? – догадался Зо.   
– Если не принимать на веру историю с ведьмами, только они и остаются. Подманивают богатых дурачков на женские прелести, убивают и обирают до нитки.  
– А отсутствующие тела и появляющиеся невесть откуда дохлые грызуны?  
– В невидимость я опять-таки не верю, а значит, остается… – Леонардо повернулся и костяшками пальцев постучал по пьедесталу. – Подземный ход.   
Зо понимающе кивнул:  
– Будешь искать?  
Леонардо длинно выдохнул. Случись все несколько лет назад, и он бы с головой бросился в расследование. Но сейчас? Надо было готовиться к Благовещению. Надо было присматривать за Риарио.   
– Чтобы все подготовить к мистерии, понадобится как минимум двое суток напряженной работы, – сказал он. – Боюсь, мне совершенно некогда заниматься поисками. Я передам свои соображения капитану ночной стражи, возможно, он меня послушает. Помогу с обнаружением подземного хода, если попросят. А там видно будет.  
– Стареешь?  
Зо смотрел на него с этой своей нечитаемой полуулыбкой, и Леонардо затруднялся разобрать, одобряет ли друг его решение.   
– Хочется верить, что мудрею, – он вскочил на ноги. – Ладно, мне в самом деле надо работать. В любом случае, Зо, если станет известно что-нибудь еще, дай мне знать.   
– Всенепременно, – пообещал Зо. – Кстати, ты еще не забыл, что должен мне за…  
– Помню, – перебил Леонардо прежде, чем прозвучало «высокомерный ублюдок». – Зайди завтра, я заплачу.   
– Держи, – вмешался Риарио, не глядя, выудил из кошеля несколько монет и над сапогами Леонардо бросил в пыль около Зо. – Еще не хватало тебе, художник, и этому за меня платить.  
Зо не стал ни гнушаться, ни обижаться. Он подобрал монеты и довольно присвистнул.   
– Недешево ты себя оцениваешь, граф. Сдачу я давать не стану.   
– Себе оставь, – процедил Риарио. – Купишь точильный камень для своего языка, коли, не дай Бог, затупится.   
Зо весело оскалился, и Леонардо снова отметил, что эти двое определенно налаживают отношения – пусть и весьма своеобразные.   
***  
  
Завершив молитву на сон грядущий, не принесшую привычного облегчения, Риарио спустился вниз, в мастерскую. Да Винчи валялся навзничь на рабочем столе, сдвинув в сторону принесенные Нико трупики птиц и летучих мышей, и курил длинную трубку. Риарио покопался в сумке и выудил еще одну вещь, купленную в аптеке.   
– На самом деле я приобрел подарок и тебе.  
– Хмм? – да Винчи повернул голову в его сторону.  
Лицо у него было совершенно безмятежное, к влажной от испарины коже пристали тонкие длинные пряди волос. Огонек в глазах приугас.   
Да он как на блюдечке, вкрадчиво прошептал голос в голове, бей и беги, слышишь, бей и беги, шестеро братьев еще живы.   
Риарио ожесточенно мотнул головой. Да Винчи выжидательно приподнял бровь.   
– Вот. Я, признаться, плохо представляю, что это такое, но аптекарь божился, что его используют в живописи, – Риарио хмыкнул. – Во всяком случае, оно синее и стоит как пол-лошади, а значит, наверное, хорошее.  
Он едва не отшатнулся, когда да Винчи совершенно неожиданно для такой расслабленной позы сел, выплюнул мундштук и отложил трубку в сторону.   
– Бог ты мой, Джироламо, да это ляпис-лазурь!  
Название не сказало Риарио ровным счетом ничего.  
– Им не рисуют?  
– Напротив, краска из него невероятная, – да Винчи восхищенно покачал головой и бережно спрятал подарок в один из многочисленных сундучков. – И стоит невероятно, как ты уже заметил. Я обговариваю применение такой краски буквально до капли, и заказчик оплачивает ее отдельно. Спасибо огромное. Не стоило так тратиться.   
Сообразив, что не просчитался, Риарио позволил себе усталую улыбку.   
– А на что еще здесь тратиться? Благо, стол и кров мне обеспечивают совершенно бесплатно.   
Его взгляд упал на богато украшенную трубку, которая на грубо сколоченном столе смотрелась чужеродно. Риарио втянул сладковатый запах и сморщил нос.  
– Я думал, ты собирался трудиться. А ты лежишь здесь и куришь какую-то отраву.   
Да Винчи покосился на трубку.  
– Почему каждый оказавшийся рядом человек рано или поздно начинает попрекать меня ленью? – спросил он в пространство, подобрал трубку и затянулся.  
– Наверное, потому, что ты действительно ленив? – предположил Риарио.   
Струйки дыма вырвались изо рта и ноздрей да Винчи и окутали его голову ароматным облаком, подсвеченным пламенем ламп.   
Смотри-ка, нимб, хихикнул голос, этот язычник-живописец куда святее тебя.  
Риарио зажмурился и быстро потер переносицу.   
– Меня одолевают мысли, и я не могу сосредоточиться, – продолжал да Винчи. – Эта, как ты выразился, «отрава» помогает мне работать. В сущности, все верно, штука изначально была злая, но я уменьшил концентрацию основного вещества и добавил кое-чего. Поколдовал над составом, – он весело фыркнул. – Заметь, «поколдовал» не в прямом значении. Теперь эта смесь дарит мне ясность мыслей без излишней слабости, дурноты и головной боли.   
– Мне… – медленно проговорил Риарио, – тоже не помешала бы ясность мыслей.   
– О, – улыбнулся да Винчи. – Вижу, за то свое зелье я прощен?  
Он подвинулся к краю стола. Что-то упало, но да Винчи не стал интересоваться, что именно.   
– Залезай. Места хватит.   
Риарио последовал приглашению. Мундштук был влажным от чужой слюны. Поначалу он чувствовал, как грубая деревянная поверхность колет и давит на хребет и лопатки под тонкой тканью, но уже после третьей затяжки неприятные ощущения отступили. Сладкий дым будто бы заполнил голову, ехидный голос, который все чаще и чаще подзуживал или просто посмеивался без слов, так или иначе обозначая свое постоянное присутствие, растаял, словно корабль в тумане, и это ощущение было лучшим, что Риарио испытывал за последние дни.  
Они долго курили молча, потом да Винчи глубоко вздохнул, отодвинул предложенную трубку, встал, намочил губку в краске и швырнул ее в стену. Риарио затянулся и приподнялся на локтях:  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Начинаю работать.   
Да Винчи вернулся к столу и присел на край, поворачивая голову то так, то эдак.  
– Ты с ума сошел?  
– Нет, ищу вдохновение. В простых пятнах на стене можно увидеть прелюбопытнейшие вещи.   
Риарио сверлил взглядом потеки краски, пока не начало темнеть в глазах. Ничего любопытного он не увидел, только очертания кляксы дрожали и плыли.   
– Я ничего не вижу.   
– Надо знать, как смотреть, – да Винчи выудил записную книжку буквально из пустого места и принялся лихорадочно делать наброски.  
Риарио откинулся на спину и покурил еще немного. Да Винчи тихо рассмеялся.   
– Слушай, мне тут пришла мысль. Я сделаю маленького дракона. Выпустим его во время представления, и все просто ахнут.   
– Что? – Риарио подавился дымом. – Живого?   
– Ну, это будет ненастоящий дракон, разумеется. Завтра накажу мальчишкам наловить ящериц в виноградниках, выберу самую большую, приделаю ей крылья из змеиной кожи. Можно, скажем, наполнить их ртутью. Как изобразить рог и бороду, я еще подумаю.   
– Стой-стой-стой, – Риарио замахал трубкой. – Умоляю, скажи, что я надышался твоей хваленой смеси и мне это чудится. Кем ты себя возомнил, намереваясь так извращать тварей божьих?  
– Тебе не чудится, но с тебя уже хватит, – да Винчи отобрал у него трубку. – Я совсем про нее забыл.   
Риарио с сожалением проводил трубку взглядом. Потом заметил движение краем глаза и вздрогнул. В темном углу стояла мать и смотрела на него укоризненно.   
– Прости, – пробормотал Риарио. – Прости. Я не хотел. Он сказал…  
– Что?   
– Что?  
Его словно холодной водой окатили. Риарио приподнялся и увидел, что да Винчи сидит на корточках у стены, собирая что-то из тонких деревянных планок. Секунду назад он был совершенно в другом месте.   
– Ты внезапно уснул и сам не заметил, – пояснил да Винчи. – Так бывает. Тебе лучше лечь спать. Проводить наверх?  
– Нет, я хочу посмотреть, как ты работаешь.   
Сама мысль о том, чтобы одному оказаться в пустой, наполненной ночными тенями комнате, выбивала дрожь. И это было смешно, потому что страхом темноты он не страдал даже в детстве, спокойно бродя по длинным безлюдным переходам монастыря, в которых сквозняки завывали, словно десятки неупокоенных душ.  
– Извини, я занимаю твое рабочее место, – он сделал движение подняться.   
– Ничего, – отмахнулся да Винчи. – Мне все равно, где работать.   
Стылость испуга быстро оставила тело, и голову снова наполнил ядовитый сладкий туман. На этот раз Риарио отдался дреме вполне сознательно и проснулся медленно, навстречу куда более приятным ощущениям.   
Мягкие, несмотря на работу по дому, пальцы Зиты гладили его живот под рубахой, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не легли на тут же напрягшийся член. Риарио резко выдохнул через нос и вскинул бедра, упираясь пятками в шершавые доски.   
Стоп. Доски? Разве он не в постели?  
Зита бы не осмелилась коснуться его без разрешения.   
Никто никогда не осмеливался касаться его без разрешения.  
Кроме отца. И то, Господи прости, не в том смысле.   
Риарио распахнул глаза и вцепился пальцами в край стола, чтобы удержаться от удара наотмашь. Да Винчи поднял спокойный взгляд, не переставая мерно поглаживать его.  
– Художник, – во рту было сухо. – Что, ты думаешь, ты делаешь?  
– А я не думаю, – безмятежно отозвался да Винчи. – Я просто делаю. Не думай и ты.  
Не думать было легко. Риарио медленно и глубоко дышал, глядя в пламя ближайшего светильника.   
_и говорили ему: где люди, пришедшие к тебе на ночь? выведи их к нам; и мы познаем их_  
От света из уголков глаз поползли слезы. Риарио хрипло рассмеялся и прикрыл лицо сгибом локтя.  
– Сколько праведников должен был найти Авраам в Содоме и Гоморре, чтобы Господь помиловал эти нечестивые города? – спросил он в красноватую темноту.   
Судя по заминке, да Винчи задумался, но лишь на момент.   
– Пятьдесят? Сорок пять? Десять? Это как посмотреть. Ты имеешь в виду поначалу или в конце?  
– Так ты читал.  
Риарио отвел – не отбил – его руку, сел и спрыгнул на пол. Одернул рубаху. Развернувшись к да Винчи спиной, он бездумно потянулся к записной книжке и начал перелистывать захватанные страницы.   
– Более того, я и процитировать могу.   
Приняв отсутствие протеста за согласие, да Винчи подступил к нему сзади и снова положил ладонь на член. Риарио качнулся и двинул бедрами навстречу.   
– Если ты читал, тогда почему ты это делаешь?  
Он остановился на развороте с изображениями причудливых чудовищ и всмотрелся в извилистые очертания, пытаясь определить, из каких зверей и птиц они состоят.   
– Я уверен, ты не раз читал, что убийство – тяжкий грех, – сказал да Винчи ему на ухо. – Тогда почему ты это делаешь?  
– Есть… – Риарио подавился вдохом и глухо застонал. – Есть… причины.   
У него давно никого не было.   
Очень-очень давно.   
– Давай считать, что причина есть и у меня, – отозвался да Винчи. – И если эта причина помолчит немного, я сделаю ей хорошо.   
Его дыхание пахло вином и сладкой отравой. Риарио зажмурился, запрокинул голову ему на плечо, потершись затылком, и снова выпрямился, упершись взглядом в замысловатых химер. Угольные линии плыли, и двоились, и туманились, и казалось, будто чудовища извиваются не то в смертных муках, не то в огне страсти, а потом вдруг все они ринулись навстречу и рассыпались осколками, слепящей белизной отпечатавшись на изнанке век.   
В мыслях немного прояснилось. Риарио обнаружил, что лежит грудью на столе, и приподнялся на дрожащих руках, но да Винчи положил ладонь ему между лопаток, мягко надавил, и он снова опустился на локти.   
– Можно?  
– Можно что? – не сообразил Риарио, после чего ему в зад недвусмысленно ткнулось твердое, и он понял – что. – Ох. Теперь я вижу, что ты имел в виду под отсутствием «излишней слабости».   
– Вообще-то не это.   
– Так тебя не зря посадили в Барджелло?  
Да Винчи, оглаживающий его поясницу и бока, тяжело вздохнул.  
– В Италии есть хоть один человек, который не знает, где я сидел и за что? Ты справки наводил, что ли?  
– В аптеке какие-то кумушки сплетничали о тебе. Они мне все рассказали в подробностях, а за пяток денариев – в таких подробностях, без которых я вполне мог бы прожить.  
– О подробностях врали, – убежденно отозвался да Винчи. – И посадили зря. Я никого ни к чему не принуждал.   
– Но ты спал с тем юношей. Как ты добился оправдания?  
– Знаешь, мне больше нравилось, когда ты тихонько лежал и пускал слюни на мои рисунки.   
– А все же?  
– Шантажировал судью, – буркнул да Винчи.   
Риарио не знал, правда ли это, но верил – этот мог. Мысли снова обрели четкость, и способность рассуждать более или менее здраво вернулась.   
_не ложись с мужчиной, как с женщиной: это мерзость_    
Риарио случалось становиться очевидцем подобной «мерзости» не раз и не два. В личном кругу отец не особенно скрывал свои увлечения, и ему порой доводилось заметать следы. Тонкие шеи избранников Папы раскрывались под его кинжалом легко, как цыплячьи горлышки под ножом мясника. Риарио не испытывал ни отвращения, ни жалости – только скуку и легкое, замешанное на недоумении презрение. Они были слабыми и слабыми же умирали, зачастую не успев понять, в чем, собственно, дело.   
Были времена, когда он не считал грехом убийство – если оно совершено во имя высшего блага (потому что так приказал отец). Были времена, когда он не считал грехом противоестественное сношение – потому что отец мог себе это позволить (ведь он был Богом на земле и мог позволить себе все).   
Но слабость? Вот он, тот самый единственный грех, который никому никогда и ни за что не прощается.  
Так сделает ли это его слабым?  
– Проклятье! Что ты творишь?  
Чертов художник схватил его за яйца, и рука у него была ледяная.   
– Решил проверить, не заснул ли ты, – без капли раскаяния в голосе отозвался да Винчи.   
– Мог бы просто спросить.   
Риарио переступил на дощатом полу. У него начали ныть и мерзнуть ноги, а край стола неловко врезался в живот. Ладно. Пусть этот нечестивец делает, что хочет, раз это доставляет ему удовольствие.   
А грех? Что грех? В длинном списке его низких поступков пред лицом Господа… Одним больше, одним меньше.  
– Валяй, – сказал он.   
– Прости? – оживился да Винчи.   
– Полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул тебе услугу… таким образом? Хочешь что-то делать, делай сам. У тебя явно опыта поболее моего.   
– Так ты согласен? – уточнил да Винчи. – Помнишь, что я говорил про принуждение?  
– Леонардо, – Риарио тяжело вздохнул. – Раз уж в тебе взыграла кровь нотариуса, мы можем поискать бумаги и воска, написать договор в двух копиях и скрепить его нашими печатями. Однако, боюсь, на это уйдет остаток ночи, что нежелательно, учитывая, что тебе надо работать, а я надеюсь поспать.   
Да Винчи притянул к себе очередной сундучок, позвенел склянками; слабо запахло льняным маслом, и в течение последующих нескольких минут Риарио оставалось лишь ворчать от неудобства и пытаться отвлечься разглядыванием птичьих трупиков, которые они чудом не сбросили на пол. Что приятного находили в подобных сношениях не переводившиеся в покоях Папы мальчишки, он перестал понимать вовсе. Наружность да Винчи, по крайней мере, радовала глаз. Да и то из такого положения не видно.  
Из невеселых размышлений его вырвал весьма неожиданный вопрос.   
– Сколько крыл и ликов у шестисот тридцати шести серафимов?  
– Что? – Риарио решил, что ему послышалось.   
– Ну, ты же мне задавал вопрос по Писанию, теперь моя очередь. Известно, как ты, несомненно, знаешь, что у одного серафима шесть крыл и четыре лика. Так сколько же крыл и ликов у шестисот тридцати шести серафимов?  
Риарио про себя посетовал, что да Винчи слишком уж хорошо прочистил мысли своей курительной смесью, но принялся подсчитывать и даже увлекся. Ему всегда легко давалась арифметика. И он почти уже готов был озвучить ответ, как внезапно и без предупреждения почувствовал себя жертвой небезызвестного Влада Колосажателя, с которым да Винчи так успешно заключил союз против турок.   
Наверное, от него и нахватался.   
– Vae-futue-te-ipsum-canis-matrem-tuam-subagiget-potes-abire-et-tu-ipse-cacare!  
– Господи, – слабо проговорил да Винчи.   
– Если уж ты не можешь удержаться… от поминания имени Его всуе, – в два приема выдохнул Риарио, – то хотя бы не делай этого в такой ситуации.  
– Он меня не слышал, потому как зажал уши после того, что сказал ты, – парировал да Винчи. – Я не силен в латыни, но там, кроме «мать», хотя бы еще одно приличное слово было?  
– Мои воистину неземные ощущения стоят каждого слова, которое я сказал, – Риарио шевельнулся, закусил губу и принужденно рассмеялся. – Ради всего святого, стой спокойно, художник, не вздумай двигаться.  
– Я думал, ты достаточно расслабился, подсчитывая серафимов.   
– Если тебе еще интересно, три тысячи восемьсот шестнадцать крыл и две тысячи пятьсот сорок четыре лика, – проворчал Риарио. – Но тебе неинтересно.   
– Да, я помню, что ты силен в устном счете, – да Винчи похлопал его, как лошадь, по судорожно вздымающимся ребрам. – Не беспокойся, я подожду, сколько надо.   
Риарио уронил голову на скрещенные руки. По ногам щекотно стекало масло, и хотелось надеяться, что только оно одно. Ждать художнику, судя по его ощущениям, предстояло примерно до утра. Да Винчи, очевидно, заподозрил то же, потому что потянулся к краю стола, выбив из Риарио негромкое шипение сквозь зубы, и подвинул поближе тельце воробья.   
– Слушай, передай, пожалуйста, книжку. Я через твое плечо не дотянусь.   
Риарио сначала исполнил его просьбу и только тогда заподозрил недоброе, когда безумный художник вознамерился использовать его спину вместо письменного стола.  
– Эй, что ты там зарисовываешь? Я тебе не анатомическое пособие.   
– Я рисую птицу, не тебя. На работе первостепенной важности, сам понимаешь, в нашем нынешнем положении сосредоточиться сложно, так что сделаю пару набросков крыльев для другого проекта.   
Риарио громко стукнулся лбом о столешницу. Работа первостепенной важности. Неужто проклятый художник на полном серьезе решил совместить совокупление с набрасыванием схем для своего очередного странного аппарата? Да Винчи поистине был уникумом – в самом наихудшем значении этого слова.   
Риарио напряг мышцы на пробу, и да Винчи резко вдохнул и навалился на него чуть сильнее, но угольный карандаш, сбившись на мгновение, продолжал шуршать по странице. Внутренние ощущения подсказывали, что в ближайшее время сколь-нибудь значительного улучшения ситуации не предвидится, и Риарио начал сомневаться в успехе всей затеи. Должно быть, он просто не заточен под эти содомитские забавы. Следовало прекращать: положение давно сделалось неловким и откровенно смехотворным. Вот только да Винчи это, похоже, ни капли не смущало – рисовал себе птичьи перья и, кажется, все еще на что-то надеялся.   
Риарио попытался разогнуть локти и выпрямиться, но да Винчи практически лег ему на спину, придавив к столу. И видит Бог, не то в последние годы он строил что-то, требующее частого перетаскивания мешков с песком, не то испытывал полетный аппарат на ручной тяге… Как бы то ни было, со времен их первых встреч да Винчи обзавелся не только длинными волосами, но и весьма внушительными мускулами, и Риарио с неудовольствием понял, что тот, пожалуй, способен удержать его одной своей тяжестью.  
– Что такое? Уже готов?  
– Нет, и не буду в ближайшие двести лет, – признался Риарио. – Слезай с меня, художник. Я могу помочь тебе рукой, как ты мне, и на этом закончим. То, что мы делаем, просто смешно.   
– Не то что бы кто-нибудь видел, – возразил да Винчи. – И лично я ничего особенно смешного не нахожу.   
Он медлил. Риарио вздохнул и решил, что пришло время напомнить: слова способны охлаждать несвоевременный жар не хуже кинжала под ребра.   
– Да? А когда ты кувыркался в постели с моей кузиной, мир праху ее, тоже одновременно воробьев рисовал?  
Лишь когда слова сорвались с языка, он понял, что находится в чересчур уязвимом положении для подобных шуток, и настороженно замер. Но да Винчи горячо выдохнул ему в затылок и медленно отстранился, выскользнув из его тела. Риарио с облегчением распрямился. Ноги дрожали, как у новорожденного жеребенка, поясница и живот ныли.   
– Ты прав, – очень ровно проговорил да Винчи. – Прости за этот цирк. Не следовало и начинать.   
Риарио обернулся. Да Винчи шнуровал штаны, которые, как ни странно, все еще топорщились спереди. Его пылу оставалось только позавидовать.   
– Я же сказал, я могу…   
– Не нужно, – да Винчи отошел к пока непонятному сооружению из холста и планок в углу. – Ступай спать, Джироламо. Мне еще многое надо успеть до рассвета.  
В спальне почему-то вернулся неясный страх, и Риарио обошел углы со свечой, прежде чем наскоро обтереться, заглотать полкувшина воды и рухнуть в постель.   
Ему снилась мать – она поправляла крупные аляповатые бусы на полной, продавленной его пальцами шее и завлекающе улыбалась. 


	4. Chapter 4

4   
Подготовка к благовещенской мистерии потребовала трое суток напряженной работы. Да Винчи, кажется, не спал вовсе, и каждую ночь сладкий дым проникал на второй этаж, где Риарио то молился, то тщетно пытался уснуть. Блаженной пустоты в голове этот дым не приносил, лишь неловкие воспоминания да фантомную боль пониже спины.   
Ты слаб, твердил голос, слаб, слаб, слаб, слаб, слаб, слаб…  
Риарио, не выдержав, спускался, предварительно полностью одевшись, вниз и предлагал свои услуги в качестве помощника. Да Винчи не отказывал, но очень скоро Риарио начинал падать носом в полусобранные механизмы, и да Винчи отправлял его спать. Риарио возвращался в спальню, раздевался, ложился и мучился бессонницей до рассвета.   
Время идти, шептал голос, время идти, шестеро братьев еще живы.   
Он засыпал ненадолго с первыми лучами солнца, словно в яму проваливался, и во сне снова и снова обхватывал дрожащими пальцами шею матери. Иногда у матери было лицо Лауры Череты. Отец стоял у нее за спиной, одобрительно кивал и, когда все было кончено, протягивал руку с перстнем для поцелуя. Подчинившись, он натыкался губами на кровавую рану. Кровь брызгала ему в лицо и заливала рот, обволакивая язык солью и горечью.   
На третью ночь, когда да Винчи растолкал его и попытался отослать в спальню, Риарио покачал головой и потянулся к трубке.   
– Не стоит, – да Винчи быстро выхватил трубку у него из-под руки. – Слушай, я составлял смесь под себя, и она, надо думать, действует на всех по-разному. Моим мыслям она придает ясность, в то время как твои спутывает.  
«Мои она прогоняет совсем, – хотел сказать Риарио. – Дай мне трубку, художник, я хочу уснуть без голосов в голове».  
Но вместо этого он безропотно отправился на второй этаж, где, не раздеваясь, сел в угол и в мерцании свечи читал невесть как попавший в спальню да Винчи трактат Петрарки, пока сам хозяин дома не поднялся по лестнице, с шумом споткнувшись на последней ступени.   
– А, проклятье…  
Он выглядел слегка отстраненным: не то с недосыпа, не то мыслями уже был во дворце. Риарио запоздало отметил, что в комнате уже совсем светло и, послюнив пальцы, загасил почти догоревшую свечу.   
– Ты не ложился? – рассеянно спросил да Винчи и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – Я иду во дворец, вернусь поздно вечером. С тобой побудет Зо.  
Риарио следил, как он бродит по спальне, переодеваясь в лучшую одежду и иногда натыкаясь на вещи. Видно, бессонные ночи, несмотря на бодрящие средства, не прошли даром даже для него.  
– Вернусь, просплю с вечера до утра, – будто прочитав его мысли, пообещал себе да Винчи, сражаясь со шнурками жилета. – А тебе советую заняться этим прямо сейчас. Заодно с Зо собачиться не будете, проспишь весь день и даже не заметишь, что он тут.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Риарио. – Удачи с постановкой.   
Да Винчи собрал мешки и котомки, сунул под мышку коробку с ящерицей, которую Риарио еще не видел и не был уверен, что хочет видеть, и сбежал вниз. Практически сразу его место занял Зороастр.   
– Граф, – он насмешливо поклонился. – Ваше сиятельство уже изволили оправиться нынче утром? Мне отвернуться? Или горшочек поднести?  
Риарио молча вынул из кошеля монеты, бросил на стол у его локтя и вернулся к чтению. Кажется, Зороастр пытался заговорить еще пару раз, но Риарио не слушал – он потерял строчку, и почему-то казалось очень важным ее найти.   
Время прошло как во сне. А может, и во сне. Он упрямо продирался сквозь трактат, путаясь в латинских глаголах, которые внезапно начали казаться непонятными, будто во времена ученичества, и оторвался от рукописи только пару раз, чтобы облегчиться, и еще один, когда неуемный Зороастр принялся буквально тыкать ему в губы кружку с водой. Воду Риарио выпил, о еде не хотелось и думать. Смысл текста ускользал, и он безуспешно пытался поймать мысль за хвост – порой этот хвост проявлялся наяву, длинный и зеленый, как у тех ящериц, что шныряли в густой траве на старом еврейском кладбище. Риарио тянул руку – положить под дешевое надгробие букет полевых цветов – только чтобы обнаружить, что рука пуста, а он сидит в спальне да Винчи, и рукопись вот-вот упадет с колен.   
Мир вокруг обрел четкость лишь после наступления темноты. Риарио вдруг разом осознал, что затекла спина, подвело живот от голода и тупо, кольцом, ноет голова. В глаза будто песка насыпали. Зато сонная пелена спала.   
– …что ты с ним сделал? – звучал внизу голос Зороастра.   
Вероятно, Риарио показалось, но в голосе этом слышалась искренняя тревога.   
– Я тут, понимаешь, в остроумии упражняюсь, а он не реагирует. И вообще ни на что не реагирует. Уткнулся в какую-то латинскую писанину и сидит. Я в него еле-еле кружку воды за день влил.   
– Последние три дня выдались напряженными, – голос да Винчи звучал устало. – Мы поедим, ляжем спать и утром будем, как новенькие.   
– Ну если так. Кстати, ты не пугайся. Глаза у него красные, как у белой мыши, но Монстр тут явно ни при чем. У тебя такие же.  
Да Винчи рассмеялся, и они распрощались.   
– Джироламо, – он поднялся в спальню и обрушился на кровать. – Зо на тебя жаловался.   
– Твой приятель в любом случае будет жаловаться, что бы я ни делал, – Риарио с облегчением отложил трактат, из которого не запомнил ни строчки. – Как прошло? Твой дракон возымел успех?  
– Можно и так сказать, – да Винчи слегка смущенно хихикнул и принялся доставать из одной из сумок снедь. – Давай-ка перекусим. Зо сказал, ты постился весь день.   
На столе появились печеные яйца, сыр, половина пирога, небольшая бутыль вина и апельсины в сахаре.   
– Ты ограбил пиршественный зал? – Риарио отломил кусок пирога, положил сверху ломтик сыра и принялся за еду.   
– Ага. Жаль, марципановая фигура Купидона в сумку не влезла… С чем пирог? – да Винчи отковырнул кусочек и закинул в рот. – Ах, ты бы видел, какие там были скульптуры из сахара. Рука не поднималась есть.   
– Я видел скульптуры из сахара, – не впечатлился Риарио. – Отец и братец Пьетро устраивали пышный прием по случаю приезда невесты герцога Феррарского, и сахарные фигуры, что были там, кондитерам Лоренцо и не снились.   
– Хуже того, поначалу я был слишком занят, чтобы их зарисовать, а потом стало поздно, – продолжал сокрушаться да Винчи.  
Несколько минут они оба были чересчур увлечены ужином, чтобы разговаривать. Сыр был мягким и острым, пирог свежим, а сладкое вино разительно отличалось в лучшую сторону от того, что мог предложить да Винчи. Риарио понял, что соскучился по хорошей еде. Разумеется, да Винчи не морил его голодом, но сам перебивался дешевыми фруктами, сыром и пресным, быстро черствеющим хлебом и ради гостя исключений не делал.   
– Возвращаясь к представлению, – нарушил тишину Риарио, примериваясь к липкой дольке апельсина. – Мне все же не терпится услышать, пришелся ли зрителям по вкусу твой дракон.   
– Как тебе сказать, – да Винчи разлил остатки вина. – Равнодушным не остался никто, это уж точно.   
– Звучит довольно уклончиво.   
– Ближние ряды перепугались, а дальние не разглядели, вследствие чего они, ммм, не особенно организованно поменялись местами. А потом дальние, которые сделались ближними, разглядели и тоже перепугались, вслед за чем они поменялись местами еще раз. Еще более неорганизованно.   
У Риарио чуть вино носом не пошло. Он закашлялся и отмахнулся от да Винчи, который бросился хлопать его по спине.   
– И что же, много жертв?  
– Несколько оттоптанных ног и пара нервных обмороков, не более, – обиделся да Винчи. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? Меня наняли развлекать гостей, а не убивать их.  
Риарио подумалось, что в случае с да Винчи второе вполне могло стать неизбежным итогом первого. Из лучших побуждений, конечно же.   
– Ты принес ящерицу обратно?   
– Нет, Лоренцо купил у меня Беллу. Сказал, будет пугать ею врагов Флоренции, – да Винчи почесал затылок. – Шутник, да?  
Спрашивать, почему художник назвал «Красавицей» тварь, которой глава Флорентийской республики, полусвихнувшийся после турецкого плена и гибели жены, собрался пугать врагов, Риарио не рискнул. В бесконечной записной книжке да Винчи наверняка обнаружится пара-тройка портретов, и тогда ночью точно кошмары одолеют.   
Он зевнул, прикрыв ладонью рот. Пища приятной тяжестью улеглась в животе. Сейчас бы уснуть – не омраченными тяжелыми снами урывками, а по-настоящему, до утра.   
От да Винчи его зевок не укрылся.   
– Давай-ка укладываться. Я просто с ног валюсь.   
Это, пожалуй, был первый раз, когда да Винчи отправился в кровать первым: Риарио еще уделил некоторое время молитве. И все же, когда он занял свое место у стены, да Винчи не спал. Не спал он и много позже, когда Риарио с огорчением убедился, что ни бессонные сутки, ни вкусная еда, похоже, не помогли.   
– Ты спишь?  
Риарио промолчал, намереваясь притвориться.   
– Ты не спишь, по дыханию слышу.   
Риарио вздрогнул, когда теплые загрубевшие костяшки коснулись его голого бедра под подолом рубахи.   
– Помочь тебе расслабиться? Способ верный.   
Риарио отодвинулся, насколько позволяло пространство. Да Винчи приподнялся на локте. В неверном свете луны Риарио различал его силуэт, но не видел лица.   
– Джироламо, я слышал, как ты ночами ворочался и ходил по комнате. Ты почти не спишь четвертые сутки.   
– Как и ты, – возразил Риарио.   
– У меня была веская причина. Сейчас я готов провалиться в сон быстрее, чем гаснет свеча, но сперва хочу убедиться, что ты не пролежишь без отдыха очередную ночь. Я не спал, потому что работал. А почему не спишь ты?  
– Потому что шестеро братьев еще живы, – совершенно против воли вырвалось у Риарио.   
Да Винчи несколько мгновений молчал, затем начал садиться.   
– Ты заговариваешься. Пойду приготовлю питье, оно поможет тебе ус…  
Ну уж нет! По сравнению с очередным зельем, предложенный да Винчи метод борьбы с бессонницей казался если не меньшим злом, то хотя бы знакомым. И, чего греха таить, куда более приятным.   
– Стой, – Риарио поймал его руку под одеялом и положил себе на пах, едва прикрытый подолом рубахи. – Давай так. Но никаких ответных услуг. Если полезешь еще куда, пихну так, что улетишь до дома своих предков.   
– Я и не собирался, – да Винчи негромко рассмеялся и лег обратно, придвигаясь ближе. – Вот это правильный настрой, граф. А то в последние дни ты присмирел до полной неузнаваемости.   
Риарио в ответ на это замечание промолчал и молчал ровно до того, как горячее напряжение, копившееся внутри под настойчивыми пальцами да Винчи, выплеснулось из тела и на драгоценные несколько секунд в голове сделалось кристально ясно и пусто.   
Первой мыслью было – «домой».  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Думаю, теперь я усну.   
– Обращайся, – да Винчи, судя по сбитому дыханию и движениям, решил позаботиться о себе сам.  
Риарио, борясь с волнами дремы, выждал, пока он закончит, и снова заговорил:  
– Почти месяц минул, а Грешник так и не объявился. Речь шла о нескольких днях, если я верно помню. Я бы хотел вернуться в Рим.   
Да Винчи долго молчал. Настолько долго, что Риарио решил, что он уснул, тем более, дышал художник медленно и ровно. Но потом все же отозвался:  
– Пожалуй, ты прав. Не держать ведь тебя здесь вечно. Останься еще на день, если можешь, а послезавтра утром отправишься в путь.   
Риарио мог. Почему бы и нет.   
Да, отчетливо проговорил голос, останься на день, ведь шестеро братьев еще живы.   
Риарио послал голос в преисподнюю и мгновенно провалился в сон.   
***  
  
Да Винчи растолкал его поздним утром, когда в окна уже вовсю бил солнечный свет. В противном случае, Риарио бы, наверное, проспал до следующей ночи. Сновидения его не тревожили, и он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, хотя, как это бывает после долгого сна, следующего за чрезмерно продолжительным бодрствованием, голову словно мягкой тканью набили.   
– Мы с тобой будто снова в Лабиринте побывали, – усмехнулся да Винчи, заглянув ему в лицо.   
– Что? – недоуменно откликнулся Риарио.   
– Глаза как у парочки белых кроликов.   
Риарио поднял на него взгляд: и правда, белки у да Винчи были розовыми от лопнувших сосудов. У него самого, наверное, не лучше.   
– Мы тут совсем закисли, – да Винчи вытащил из сундука небольшую корзину и принялся складывать в нее остатки вчерашней роскоши. – Приводи себя в порядок, граф. Я хочу выгулять свое новое изобретение и тебя заодно. Это время года вполне подходит для загородных пикников.   
– Выгулять? – Риарио добрался до таза и поплескал в лицо водой, пытаясь избавиться от сонной мути перед глазами. – Я так похож на твоего пса?  
– То есть? У меня нет соба… А! – да Винчи поставил пополневшую боками корзину у лестницы. – Ты несправедлив к Зо. Между прочим, вчера он очень за тебя переживал.   
– Отнюдь, – Риарио принялся одеваться. – Скорее, он переживал, что ему не на ком оттачивать свое весьма сомнительное остроумие.   
Правый конец платка постоянно оказывался чуть выше левого, а натягивая сапоги, он чуть было не потерял равновесие. Пожалуй, долгая прогулка на свежем воздухе не помешает. Проведенный за городом день и еще одна ночь спокойного сна позволят завтра утром со свежими силами двинуться в обратный путь.   
– Что ж, оставлю тебя при твоем мнении.  
Да Винчи вернул в сундук что-то из него выпавшее, в чем Риарио с изрядным удивлением опознал остов плетенной из ивовых прутьев корзины.   
– Ты и корзины сам плетешь? Да ты полон талантов, художник. Однако я думал, что это женская работа.   
– Мальчиком в Винчи я часто наблюдал за подобным ремеслом, – взгляд да Винчи слегка затуманился. – По-моему, я даже помню, как их плела мать… Хотя, вероятно, это была одна из мачех, могу ошибаться. Что же до женской работы, это занятие по плечу любому, кто способен в течение достаточного времени сосредоточить на нем внимание.  
– Вот уж не подозревал, что ты способен сосредоточить на чем-то внимание дольше четверти часа, – поддел Риарио.   
– Почему же, если память меня не подводит, наше общение длится несколько дольше четверти часа.   
– Не подлизывайся, художник, – отмахнулся Риарио. – Мы идем или ты будешь собираться до вечера?  
Да Винчи только усмехнулся и бросил в него давешнюю накидку.   
Из города они выезжали чинным шагом, едва ли не касаясь друг друга коленями, а выбравшись за городскую стену, пустили лошадей во весь опор. Бертрандо летел, как птица, и вскоре Риарио пришлось натянуть поводья, потому что принадлежащая да Винчи буланая кобылка с незамысловатой кличкой Изабелла начала отставать. Когда медово-коричневые стены Флоренции остались позади, они снова замедлили шаг, и Риарио с удовольствием обозрел окрестности: обычно баловать себя разглядыванием видов ему не доводилось. День был ветреный, как это часто случается в середине весны, но солнечный и теплый. На склонах зеленых холмов серебрились оливковые рощи и серебристыми же волнами шла трава под деревьями. Бертрандо, отдышавшись после быстрого бега, по-лебединому выгибал шею и высоко вскидывал колени, танцуя под всадником и выкатывая глаза. Кажется, буланая кобыла не оставила его равнодушным.  
– Оставим лошадей здесь и пройдем немного дальше, – окликнул да Винчи, когда они добрались до широкого ручья. – Дно каменистое, не сломали бы ног.   
Привязанные к корявой сухой оливе, Бертрандо и Изабелла сразу же принялись обнюхивать и чесать друг друга.   
– Твоя кобыла не в охоте, надеюсь? – поинтересовался Риарио. – В противном случае, я бы не стал оставлять этих двоих наедине.   
Да Винчи снял рубашку и сапоги, беззаботно пожал плечами.   
– Ну, был бы у меня жеребенок благородных испанских кровей. Однако нет.  
Он потянулся, закинув руки за голову, и Риарио невольно зацепился взглядом за перекат мышц на прогнувшейся, словно древко лука, спине. Проклятый художник определенно был хорош и не стеснялся это демонстрировать.   
– Разоблачайся, Джироламо, – да Винчи глянул на него через плечо. – Нам нужно на другую сторону, а там, вероятно, придется побегать. Ты взмокнешь в своем парадном наряде.   
Риарио размотал платок, сбросил дублет, куртку и обувь. Кучки одежды отправились под ноги лошадям, и те принялись копать их носами: нет ли где лакомства. Свежий ветер раздул рубашку пузырем, и он вздохнул полной грудью. Стебли травы щекотали лодыжки, путались в пальцах, при каждом шаге из-под ступней вылетали мелкие кузнечики.   
Да Винчи снял со спины лошади небольшой тюк и первым взялся штурмовать ручей, норовящий уподобиться крохотной, но довольно бурной речке. Вода тут, наверное, бежала из подземных ключей и была такой льдистой, что ныли пальцы.   
– С твоей стороны было очень мило позаботиться о ногах лошадей, – выговорил Риарио после того, как в очередной раз чуть было не поскользнулся на мокром голыше, – но кто бы о наших позаботился?   
Да Винчи рассмеялся, безукоризненно балансируя, присел и брызнул в него холодной водой.  
– Не принижай себя, ты скачешь по камням, как форель в порогах. Изящно, граф, изящно.  
Риарио хотел метнуть на него злобный взгляд, но пришлось предпочесть выискивание камня, который бы не шатался под ногой. Прозрачный поток весело журчал, представляя собой приятное зрелище после загаженных вод Арно и Тибра, из-под потревоженных камушков стайками прыскала мелкая рыбешка, совсем как кузнечики на суше. Ему удалось успешно преодолеть почти весь путь, но на последнем шаге сломанную на краю света ногу свело судорогой в икре, и он бы наверняка упал, если б добравшийся до берега да Винчи рывком не вытащил его за собой. Риарио с размаху сел в теплую траву, сопя от боли и ожесточенно растирая напрягшуюся, словно каменную мышцу. Да Винчи, опустившись сбоку, схватил его за пальцы стопы и резко загнул вверх и на себя. На несколько секунд боль вспыхнула с удвоенной силой, затем сошла на нет, мышца расслабилась.  
– Досадно, – заметил да Винчи. – Обратно тебя придется, очевидно, нести.   
– Ты же инженер, так построй мост, – отшутился Риарио, поднимаясь и морщась. – Ничего страшного. Нога беспокоит меня временами, но я уже благодарен, что способен ходить без палки.   
– Ешь побольше бобов, орехов и морских гадов, – порекомендовал да Винчи.   
Голос его звучал слегка рассеянно. Приставив руку ко лбу, он окинул критическим взглядом крутой холм, вздымающийся слева, и уходящий вдаль луг. Сунул в рот указательный палец и повертел им в воздухе.   
– Ага, идеально. Вот тут-то мы и испытаем мой новый летательный аппарат.   
– Я не полечу, – быстро сказал Риарио.   
Нико поведал ему о своем участии в воздушных изысканиях «маэстро», и теперь Риарио справедливо полагал, что коль да Винчи заставил его смешивать краски, то может и к искусственной птице прикрутить. Нико остался в восторге, но плохое, как известно, быстро забывается, так что вполне вероятно, свежие впечатления были не столь радостны. Кроме того, Риарио не тяготел к экспериментам в принципе – он не был мальчишкой. Или Леонардо да Винчи.  
– О, крылья новые, до этой стадии я с ними еще не дошел.   
Они поднялись на вершину холма, где да Винчи размотал тюк и вывалил в траву живописную груду всяческих материалов, среди которых Риарио распознал, помимо прочего, льняную ткань, сухожилия и стебли тростника.   
– Я не вижу здесь крыльев, – нахмурился он.   
– Готовые было бы небезопасно везти, они довольно хрупки и могли порваться, – да Винчи, скрестив ноги, хлопнулся на траву и похлопал по земле рядом с собой. – Так что понадобится некоторая несложная сборка.  
…Когда Риарио разогнулся и потер напеченную солнцем шею, ему подумалось, что труды по «несложной сборке» оказались не слишком-то легкими.   
– Если труд кажется легким, – поучительно проговорил да Винчи, – значит, работник весьма мало искусен в своем деле.   
По-видимому, Риарио ненароком высказал промелькнувшие мысли вслух.   
– Либо работник сей не склонен свое дело чрезмерно усложнять, – возразил он. – В отличие от некоторых.   
Все это время они проработали буквально щека к щеке, и Риарио до сих пор ощущал фантомную щекотку от чужих неподвязанных волос. Его задача, в основном состояла в том, чтобы вовремя «держать вот тут», «тянуть вон там» и «не толкать под локоть». В глазах скакали серебристые мушки. Солнце, все еще яркое, клонилось к кронам олив, воздух свежел, и крепчал ветер.   
– Так даже лучше, – удовлетворенно сказал да Винчи.   
Аппарат, похожий одновременно на гигантскую летучую мышь и стрижа, стоял в траве между ними и вибрировал, будто ему не терпелось взлететь. Выглядел, однако, в самом деле хрупким, словно бабочка, и Риарио тревожился, что он рассыплется в воздухе, едва поднявшись.  
Они взвалили его, легкий, несмотря на размеры, на плечи и поднесли к склону. Гибкие крылья уже силились пленить ветер, и при особенно сильных порывах возникало странное ощущение, что ноги вот-вот оторвутся от земли и «птица» поднимет в небо их обоих.  
– Раз, – сказал да Винчи, – два…  
– С Богом, – шепнул Риарио одними губами.   
Аппарат выскользнул из рук, словно живой, поймал ветер, провалился, накренился, но быстро выровнялся и, балансируя в воздушных потоках, принялся подниматься все выше и выше. Да Винчи следил за ним, щурясь от света и сложив пальцы рамкой, будто рассчитывал композицию очередной картины. Риарио, запрокинув голову, тонул в смеси небесной синевы и слепящих лучей и пришел в себя лишь тогда, когда белый силуэт изящной дугой скользнул под солнечным диском, а да Винчи опустил руки и ринулся вниз со склона с криком:  
– Не стой, Джироламо, бежим следом!  
И Риарио побежал. Ему не раз случалось как преследовать врагов, так и спасаться бегством, но никогда это не ощущалось вот так. Ветер свистал в ушах, стебли травы хлестали по ногам, грудь грозила разорваться, но не от изнеможения, а от переполнявшего ее ранее неведомого чувства. Пожалуй, мелькнуло в голове, так бегают дети – стремительно и самозабвенно, как резвящиеся на лугу оленята в свое первое лето. Жаль, детства у него не было, не сравнить. Да Винчи мчался чуть впереди и сбоку, длинные выгоревшие волосы хлестали его по спине, и он, захлебываясь, кричал что-то об исполинском лебеде, высокой горе и вечной славе, но ветер уносил его слова и развеивал над холмами.   
…Риарио едва успел остановить его, когда путь преградил глубокий овраг: о том, чтобы преодолеть препятствие, не могло быть и речи. Да Винчи замер на самом краю, натянутый и дрожащий, как струна, и Риарио видел, что душа его, существование которой он так упорно отрицал, парит в небе вместе с большой рукотворной птицей, им же созданной. Ветер подталкивал сзади, рвал с тела рубаху. Да Винчи посмотрел на него блестящими глазами и похлопал по спине, прижимая влажную ткань. Они стояли и наблюдали за летательным аппаратом, покуда тот не превратился в незаметную точку над холмами. Руку да Винчи так и не убрал.   
***  
  
Солнце было похоже на кружок апельсина. Последний ломтик, которого, к слову, да Винчи только что стащил у него из-под пальцев.   
– Эй, – вяло возмутился Риарио.   
– У тебя есть рыба, – да Винчи поворошил палкой угли.   
Оказалось, что нескольких кусков подсохшего пирога и пары апельсинов маловато для двоих мужчин, большую часть дня прогарцевавших по холмам, как парочка сумасшедших оленей. То есть, Риарио, вне сомнений, пришлось по вкусу подобное времяпрепровождение, но аккурат так они, должно быть, и выглядели. Как парочка сумасшедших оленей, именно. Когда стало ясно, что провизии исчезающе мало, да Винчи быстро соорудил из веточек ловушку, похожую на неаккуратную вершу, и поставил ее выше по течению. Каким-то чудом туда даже попала пара рыбешек. Риарио подозревал, что состояли они, главным образом, из плавников и костей, но выбирать не приходилось. Он повертел завернутых в листья рыбок, которые, испекшись, стали выглядеть совсем уж крохотными и несчастными, и предложил одну да Винчи.  
– Будешь?  
Тот в ответ глянул так, будто Риарио предлагал ему совершить все смертные грехи одновременно без возможности покаяния.   
– Я не ем то, что на меня смотрит.  
Ладно, не вопрос.   
Риарио пожал плечами, откусил, морщась от хрустнувшего на зубах песка, рыбке голову и выплюнул в костер, а тело снова протянул да Винчи.  
– А сейчас?  
Да Винчи посмотрел на него очень укоризненно и пошел к своей кобыле. Грызя рыбу, Риарио слышал, как он там жалуется вполголоса.   
Солнце опустилось в холмы, начало смеркаться. Запах травы усилился, от ручья ощутимо потянуло холодом, и ветер больше не казался приятным. Риарио давно уже оделся, а теперь набросил и накидку, но все равно озяб, несмотря на костерок. И как только да Винчи не мерзнет, расхаживая в вечно полураспахнутой рубахе? Очевидно, кипящая кровь и дурная голова – не только опасное сочетание, но и согревающее.   
Кстати, о да Винчи. Около коней его уже не было.   
– Эй? – позвал Риарио.   
Ему ответил только ветер в оливах, да лошади одновременно вскинули головы и запрядали ушами.   
– Художник? Ты там не утонул?  
Затрещали кусты, и да Винчи вывалился совершенно с другой стороны.   
– Отошел облегчиться и набрел на разрытую нору, – пояснил он. – Смотри, что нашел.   
Риарио, вскинув брови, отклонился от сложенных лодочкой перепачканных в земле рук, в которых слабо ворочалось что-то маленькое и серое.   
– Что, Зороастр тебе грызунов не несет, так ты решил помышковать, как зимняя лисица?  
– Это и есть лисица, – да Винчи присел у костра и поднес звереныша поближе к теплу огня. – Точнее, лисенок. Ему всего несколько дней от роду. Бедняга чуть не умер от холода и голода.   
Риарио недоверчиво воззрился на крохотного щенка. Тот куда более смахивал на крысенка, нежели на лисицу. Впрочем, с лисами он был знаком, в основном, по шкуркам в лавке скорняка, так что мог и ошибаться.   
– Он все равно издохнет, слишком маленький.  
– Мне доводилось выкармливать детенышей, – да Винчи сунул лисенка за пазуху. – Не только котят. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.   
– Не подозревал о твоей страсти к животным.   
– Мы познакомились не в самый безмятежный период моей жизни, Джироламо, – пожал плечами да Винчи. – Мне было не до животных. Однако в Винчи я постоянно нес со своих прогулок по горам и долам всяческую мелкую и не очень живность, а если спросишь Зо, он пожалуется тебе, что мой дом порой напоминает ему зоосад Медичи.   
Риарио покачал головой. Его первый визит во дворец запомнился не только ощущением повисшей в воздухе враждебности, тщательно скрытой за маской радушия, но и яркими павлинами, расхаживающими прямо под ногами у гостей, огромными крикливыми попугаями и змеями толщиной с ногу взрослого мужчины. Говорили также, что покойный Джулиано держал прирученных гепардов, хотя он лично не видел ни одного. Зато в каком-то коридоре слуги протащили мимо маленькую упирающуюся лошадь, раскрашенную черно-белыми полосками. Да уж. Было бы занятно одним прекрасным утром спуститься в мастерскую и обнаружить привязанную к рабочему столу зебру…  
Тут Риарио вспомнил, что завтрашнее утро – последнее, и внутри что-то кольнуло, слабо и неприятно.  
– Пора собираться, – да Винчи вырвал его из мыслей. – Скоро совсем стемнеет, ворота закроют, и нам придется ночевать за стеной. А ночи еще слишком холодные.   
Обратно они ехали медленнее: да Винчи боялся растрясти и так чуть живого лисенка. В итоге, успели едва-едва, и пришлось дать недовольному стражнику небольшую мзду. Прежде чем вернуться в мастерскую, да Винчи проулками завернул к низкому домику и долго колотил в ставни, пока не открыла заспанная женщина. Услышав, что в час, когда порядочные люди отходят ко сну, кому-то срочно понадобилось молоко, она призвала на голову да Винчи (и подвернувшегося Риарио заодно) всевозможные несчастья, но требуемое продала.  
В мастерской да Винчи развел огонь и уселся у очага кормить зверька, а Риарио поднялся в спальню, умылся, переоделся ко сну и опустился на колени перед окном.  
Но сосредоточиться он не мог. Слова молитвы гладко и привычно слетали с языка, однако образы, полнившие мысли, были далеки от благочестия: залитые солнечным светом холмы, широкие белые крылья в синем небе, а потом еще сверкающие глаза, напряженная изогнутая спина, тяжелая ладонь на разгоряченной коже…   
Риарио завершил молитву с непростительной поспешностью. Прижимая к пересохшим губам нательный крест, он просто стоял на коленях, бездумно упершись немигающим взглядом в бледную луну, поднявшуюся над крышами.  
Он опомнился, когда сзади скрипнули ступени. Судя по звукам, да Винчи ворошил тряпки – наверное, устраивал постель для спасенного лисенка, бродил по комнате, стаскивая одежду, затем некоторое время стоял позади и лишь потом подал голос.   
– Э, прости, что прерываю, – в голосе сквозила легкая нерешительность. – Не ожидал увидеть тебя бодрствующим. Почему ты не ложишься? Уже очень поздно, а завтра в дорогу.   
– Я… – Риарио сморгнул сухость в глазах и позволил кресту выскользнуть из пальцев. – Я замаливаю грех.   
Да Винчи шагнул ближе, снова остановился и неуверенно рассмеялся.   
– Ты весь день был у меня на глазах. Какой уже новый грех ты успел совершить, стоило мне отвернуться?  
– Еще не совершил, – Риарио сел на пятки и через голову стянул рубаху. – Но сейчас совершу.  
Он развернулся, встал и шагнул к да Винчи. Тот попятился.   
– Ну что же ты? Я, помнится, не бегал от тебя по всей мастерской.  
Риарио отлично понимал, что дело не в каких-то внезапно вспыхнувших сомнениях и уж точно не в страхе. Да Винчи пятился к постели, где под простынями – Риарио прекрасно это знал, хоть и не подавал виду – с вечера до утра лежал кинжал.   
– Что ты вбил себе в голову, художник? – он провел рукой по лицу: щеки и лоб пылали, пальцы, напротив, были ледяными. – У меня из глаз катятся кровавые слезы, а я и не заметил?  
– Нет, ничего подобного, – да Винчи опустился на край кровати, небрежно положив ладонь у кромки простыни. – Однако недавно ты был вполне определенного мнения о моих… поползновениях. Я понимаю, если мои опасения вызывают недоумение, но… это точно ты?   
– Грешник предлагал тебе свое… то есть, мое тело? – приподнял брови Риарио. – Вот мерзавец.   
– Нет, но с него бы сталось притвориться, чтобы подманить меня поближе, – проговорил да Винчи, однако руку с прикрытого тканью клинка убрал.   
Риарио приблизился, снова опустился на колени и поцеловал его пальцы, пахнущие едкой шерстью и теплым молоком. Да Винчи погладил его по голове. Риарио умостил подбородок у него на бедре, и говорить пришлось с усилием.   
– Я уезжаю завтра. Не знаю, когда мы увидимся вновь и увидимся ли вообще. И тем не менее, я увожу с собой ценный груз.   
– Так ты все же отыскал мои накопления на черный день? – слабо пошутил да Винчи.   
Риарио стукнул его коленом по лодыжке.   
– Не думаю, что они представляют собой большую ценность, – парировал он. – Я говорю о воспоминаниях. Я долго думал, чего в них не хватает для полноты, и вот сегодня, кажется, понял.   
Да Винчи почесывал его за ушами, как свою кошку, и это было смешно, но вдоль хребта все равно прокатывались волны теплой дрожи.  
– Говоря начистоту, мои сомнения все еще при мне, но… Помнишь, ты говорил о выборе?  
– Ммм.   
– Вот он, мой выбор, неважно, хороший или не вполне, – Риарио осторожно высвободил голову и коснулся губами внутренней стороны его бедра. – Знаешь, Леонардо, я сам не подозревал, что способен на подобные чувства, но, по-моему, я тебя л…  
Да Винчи быстро прикрыл ему рот.   
– Это серьезное слово, Джироламо. Не стоит говорить его абы кому.  
Риарио отстранился и вновь сел на пятки.   
– Я никогда не любил родителей. Мать не знал, а отец не признавал меня сыном. Я ничего не успел сказать Зите и который год жалею об этом. В Лауре я, полагаю, искал мать, однако… – он пожал плечами, – не сложилось, что, наверное, к лучшему. Единственный, кому я говорил о любви – Бог, но Он любит всех одинаково, а значит, ко всем одинаково равнодушен. Если промолчу сейчас, другого шанса может и не представиться, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
– Хорошо, – да Винчи улыбнулся.  
Риарио уже видел подобную улыбку – на лице Иоанна Крестителя, четко прорисованном на неясном наброске. Улыбка та была весьма и весьма далека от святости.  
– Ты скажешь, – пообещал да Винчи. – Возможно, очень громко.   
Он легко поднялся и направился к лестнице.   
– Я на секунду.  
***  
  
Наверное, подумал Риарио, до конца жизни запах льняного масла будет напоминать ему отнюдь не о живописи. Да Винчи, отвлекая, облизывал его шею, ключицы и грудь, как конфету, и он терпел, покуда нечестивый художник, нахально глядя ему в глаза, не забрал в рот крест.   
– Что ты такое творишь? – Риарио вцепился ему в волосы обеими руками. – Найди своему рту лучшее применение, раз тебе его девать некуда.   
Да Винчи хохотнул, но тут же выпустил крест и недовольно мотнул головой:  
– Ай. Не хочешь снять кольца? Они у меня в волосах путаются.   
– Женщины никогда не жаловались, – сообщил Риарио.   
– А я не женщина и терпеть не стану. Снимай, не то сниму сам.   
– Не снимешь, у тебя руки заняты.  
На одну руку да Винчи опирался, о том, где хозяйничала вторая, он старался лишний раз не думать.  
– Значит, зубами сниму.   
Едва слова слетели с языка, да Винчи приостановился и нахмурился.  
– Кстати, а правду говорят, что палец с перстнем ты Сиксту откусил?  
Риарио совершенно не думал, что это подходящая тема для разговоров в постели, но подобная версия его всерьез возмутила. Что он, дикарь какой-то?   
– Как вы такое вообще придумали, варвары? Ножом отрезал. Аккуратненько.  
Да Винчи почему-то рассмеялся и действительно начал ловить его пальцы губами. Риарио не позволил и кольца снял сам. После этого наконец-то воцарилось молчание, и дело пошло на лад. Масло, конечно, было повсюду, но в этот раз Риарио смог приспособиться к распирающей твердости внутри, а спустя недолгое время, обхватив да Винчи руками и ногами, принялся подаваться навстречу, преследуя неясное пока удовольствие, накатывающее редкими неравномерными волнами. Дыхание вырывалось из груди толчками в такт, воздух сделался горячим и чересчур густым. Приятное ощущение, однако, неуклонно крепло, и Риарио стиснул да Винчи так, что тот выдохнул со стоном, приподнялся, умостив подбородок в местечке между его взмокшей напряженной шеей и плечом, и… замер. Несмотря на горячку возбуждения, его продрал озноб.   
В изножье кровати, сразу за пределами квадрата лунного света, стоял отец.   
Риарио открыл было рот, но горло перехватило, и бессмысленные рыбьи движения не дали ни звука. Отец поджал тонкие синие губы. «Ну же, скажи это, – мысленно подначил Риарио. – Скажи, что я убийца, выродок, подстилка, весь в свою шлюху-мать…» Но отец внезапно улыбнулся – широко, понимающе и заговорщицки – как никогда не улыбался при жизни, и тогда Риарио расхохотался в голос, потому что оказался достаточно слаб, чтобы пойти на поводу у заблудшей мятежной души и лечь под да Винчи, но недостаточно для того, чтобы орать от ужаса.   
Да Винчи вздрогнул и резко перекатился, затянув его на себя. Подставив его незащищенную спину…  
– Нет-нет-нет, – Риарио попытался оглянуться. – Там, там…  
Да Винчи схватил его за загривок и несильно вжал лицом в подушку у себя над плечом.  
– Чшш, кто бы тебе ни привиделся, он ненастоящий и ничего тебе не сделает. Это просто ночные тени и нервное напряжение. Верь мне, Джироламо, я часто вижу то, чего нет.   
Риарио хотел ему верить, но, хотя да Винчи возобновил движения, не чувствовал уже ничего, кроме холода, словно сел спиной к сквозняку. Казалось, вот-вот потной, покрытой мурашками кожи коснутся липкие ледяные пальцы, или капнет густая мертвая кровь, или…   
Острое до боли наслаждение вспыхнуло из ниоткуда и скрутило его внутренности всего на момент, но с такой силой, что он взвыл от неожиданности и вцепился зубами в подушку. Он еще услышал, как да Винчи, вздрагивая, тихо застонал ему на ухо, потом мгновенно провалился в сон, как в могилу.   
***  
  
Леонардо проснулся не от того, что опустела постель – надо было покормить лисенка. Но Риарио обнаружился не в кровати, а около окна, в потоке лунного света. Небрежно обернув рубашку вокруг бедер, он сидел на коленях и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел в ночное небо. Губы его шевелились. Леонардо с укоризной покачал головой, но мешать не стал. Когда Риарио внезапно расхохотался под ним, громко и неестественно, он поначалу решил, что от боли – замечал пару раз за графом такую привычку, когда боль была слабее той, которую причиняет сломанная и торчащая из-под кожи кость. Потом, однако, он углядел, что Риарио таращится в темноту, словно молодая лошадь, шарахнувшаяся от собственной тени, и понял, что тот увидел в игре сумрака и лунного света нечто, порядком его перепугавшее. Леонардо, знакомый с подобным состоянием не понаслышке, постарался успокоить его, как мог, и вскоре Риарио, оглушенный разрядкой, уснул. А теперь вот, выходит, проснулся и решил поискать утешения привычным способом. Что ж, каждый восстанавливает душевное равновесие по-своему.   
Леонардо, вооружившись свечой, сходил вниз, нагрел немного молока и занялся кутенком. Звереныш был живой, теплый и попискивал у него в руках, разевая круглый розовый рот и пуская молочные пузыри. Леонардо счел это добрым знаком. Он долил горячей воды в бычий пузырь, устроил лисенка поудобнее, накрыл тряпками и приблизился к Риарио. Тот не шевельнулся. Мертвенный свет делал его похожим на изваяние.   
– …Sancia Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.  
– Как ты завтра собираешься уезжать, если простоишь на коленях всю ночь? – негромко упрекнул Леонардо.   
Он коснулся плеча Риарио, невольно ожидая наткнуться на ледяную мраморную твердость античной статуи, но кожа под его пальцами оказалась влажной и горячей. Риарио повернул голову и слабо, слегка отстраненно улыбнулся.   
– Возвращайся в постель, художник. Я скоро лягу. А, и еще, пока не забыл. Бертрандо любит мятные лепешки.   
– Я помню, – Леонардо, не дойдя до кровати, недоуменно обернулся. – Джироламо, точно все хорошо?  
– Бертрандо любит мятные лепешки, – повторил Риарио все с той же блуждающей улыбкой. – А я люблю тебя. Вот и сказал.   
– Я тоже тебя люблю, даже сильнее, чем Бертрандо лепешки, – Леонардо вернулся и, сметя влажные пряди челки, пощупал ему лоб. – По-моему, у тебя жар. Несильный, но…   
– Пустое, – Риарио тряхнул головой. – Пойдем спать.   
Леонардо спал беспокойно. Не только потому, что еще несколько раз пришлось подняться, чтобы напоить лисенка молоком и удостовериться, что он не замерз. Риарио, которого знавали абсолютно беспринципным, очевидно, все же какие-то свои принципы имел и – по причине их малочисленности – ими дорожил. А теперь ему довелось их преступить. Умом Леонардо понимал, что греховного – по мнению графа – акта содомии маловато, чтобы Риарио задумал глупость. Шрамы, которые он носил на обоих запястьях, были результатом куда более серьезного внутреннего раздора. Однако не беспокоиться не мог.   
К его облегчению, Риарио заснул быстро и проспал до светла. Когда Леонардо поднимался, он откатывался в сторону, когда возвращался – подползал, не просыпаясь, поближе и утыкался носом ему в живот, щекотно и как-то трогательно. Так же он поступил и в последний раз, когда на дворе уже стояло утро, а Леонардо впустил ломящегося в дверь Зо, снова поднялся на второй этаж и безо всякого смущения вернулся в постель.   
На лице у протопавшего следом Зо одно за другим сменились по меньшей мере пять весьма разнообразных, но одинаково сложно читаемых выражений. Наконец, он справился с собой и расплылся в широкой ехидной улыбке.   
– Смотрю, Флоренция нагнула-таки Рим. Аж сердце радуется. Поздравляю, Лео, бьюсь об заклад, гонфалоньера Святой Церкви в твоей коллекции еще не было.  
– Он собирался в обратный путь сегодня, – не повелся Леонардо. – Но я теперь не уверен. Поздновато уже.   
– Совсем заездил графа, – с притворной укоризной попенял Зо.   
Риарио завозился и привстал, не поднимая лица.  
– Ты… – прохрипел он. – Уйди немедленно.   
– Какие мы скромные, – Зо сел на табурет, всем своим видом выражая намерение оставаться на месте до скончания веков. – А на «Василиске» с Нико за стенкой, небось, трахаться не стеснялся.  
Риарио молча метнулся прочь с постели, и Леонардо едва успел поймать его, обхватив поперек туловища.  
– Слушай, дружище, тебе, наверное, лучше спуститься…  
– Лео, – Зо медленно встал и отступил на несколько шагов. – Посмотри, его глаза…  
Холодея, Леонардо подтянул уже не сопротивляющегося Риарио поближе и развернул к себе. Глаза на мгновенно осунувшемся лице налились кровью, под набрякшими багряно-фиолетовыми веками засохли короткие темно-красные дорожки.   
– Художник, – Грешник растянул губы в такой широкой улыбке, что в открывшейся трещинке выступила алая капля. – Доброе утро.   
Зо переступил с ноги на ногу и вытащил из-за пояса нож.   
– Нет, – поспешно выпалил Леонардо. – Ты сам видел, что он сделал с тремя вооруженными стражниками. Иди вниз, я с ним поговорю.   
Зо с сомнением покосился на дверь.   
– Если он тебя прикончит…  
– Иди!  
Зо резко выдохнул, покачал головой и сбежал вниз по лестнице.   
– Червяк долго жевал сопли и в конце концов пришел к выводу, что тут ему неуютно, – Грешник вывернулся из рук Леонардо и толкнул его в грудь, опрокинув на спину. – Кто я такой, чтобы не войти, когда так сердечно приглашают?  
– Джироламо… – начал Леонардо.   
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Грешник ему в лицо, потом поморщился и повторил мягче: – Замолчи, Леонардо. Лео. Мы же в прошлый раз договорились, что я могу тебя так называть, правильно?  
Леонардо промолчал. Кинжал остался на другом конце кровати, да и мало было проку с того кинжала: все-таки Риарио и Грешник делили одно тело.  
– Можешь не тратить время на свои «проснись», – Грешник неторопливо взгромоздился ему на бедра и притерся, выгибаясь. – Он спит крепко.   
– Чего… ты хочешь? – выговорил Леонардо.   
– Как обычно. Творить.  
Он с нажимом провел большими пальцами под глазами Леонардо. Только сейчас тот понял, что под веками горячо, а по щекам стекают капли.   
– Слезы, как кровь, соленые, – Грешник вдумчиво облизал палец. – Хочешь попробовать мои?  
Тонкие красные струйки тянулись из уголков его глаз. Он растер одну и поднес палец к губам Леонардо. Леонардо отвернулся.   
– Нет так нет, – Грешник пробежал пальцами по линии его челюсти и спустился на шею, нащупывая бьющуюся жилку. – А теперь прости, у меня неотложные дела.   
Леонардо извивался изо всех сил, но жилистое тело над ним словно обратилось в каменную статую, неподатливую, неподъемную, нечувствительную к боли.   
«Я все исправлю, – яростно обещал он себе, пока руки, будто обретя собственную жизнь, безуспешно силились оторвать от горла чужие жесткие пальцы, а ноги бессмысленно взрывали простыни. – Все починю. Я все…»  
А потом вдруг стало тихо и очень темно.   
***  
  
–…о… Лео!  
За ударом по щеке последовала пригоршня воды, и Леонардо подхватился, отфыркиваясь.   
– Где он?  
– Мимо меня не проходил, а значит, – Зо выглянул на улицу, – смылся в окно.   
– Голый и с такой высоты?  
– Надеюсь, он сломал вторую ногу.  
Краткий осмотр комнаты выявил исчезновение рубахи, штанов и накидки. Обувь осталась. Не то Грешника не заботили подобные мелочи, не то он очень спешил – по ощущениям, Леонардо не пробыл без памяти и минуты.   
– Проклятье… Проклятье! – он потер лицо и принялся лихорадочно натягивать одежду. – Побежали искать. Нико уже уехал?  
– Да, пару дней тому назад. Может, Софию позовем в подмогу?  
– Нет уж, я не стану подвергать ее такой опасности, – Леонардо вооружился кинжалом, небольшим арбалетом и мотком веревки. – К тому же, она мне понадобится для другого.   
– Для чего другого? – взгляд Зо упал на сундук. – Папские кишки! Что это?  
– Лисенок, – Леонардо хорошенько укутал звереныша и собрал все необходимое для него. – Неизвестно, когда мы вернемся, а его надо часто кормить.   
– Опять начинаешь зверинец разводить? Римского ублюдка тебе мало?  
Леонардо не удостоил его ответом. Они под надуманным предлогом оставили лисенка у Софии, выскочили на улицу и остановились в нерешительности.   
– В городе одних площадей с полсотни, а улочек не счесть, – без нужды заметил Зо. – Его и поисковой отряд не отыщет.   
– Подожди, подожди… – Леонардо вспомнил полусонное бормотание Риарио, и его осенило. – У погибшего лавочника были братья?  
– Я откуда знаю? – развел руками Зо. – А что?  
– Зайдем в либрерию. Нам нужна Библия.  
В ближайшем книжном магазине Зо уже привычно взял на себя хозяина, притворяясь, что собирается сунуть за пазуху легкомысленную книжонку с малопристойными гравюрами. Леонардо тем временем отыскал Вторую Маккавейскую книгу и быстро ознакомился с текстом. Похоже, его догадка была верна. Они сосредоточили поиски на еврейском квартале.   
У убитого лавочника действительно оказалось шесть братьев – и все, кроме младшего, погибли в течение последующих трех дней, несмотря на предостережения и предосторожности. Убийца был неуловим, словно мстительный призрак, ему не помешали ни стены, ни стихийно собранная из добровольцев охрана. Молитвы, впрочем, не мешали тоже. Не дали должного результата также засады и прочесывание запутанных улочек. Единственной уступкой с его стороны стало то, что, если второй брат принял столь же ужасную смерть, как первый, то остальные были попросту быстро заколоты: времени и простора для действий убийце явно недоставало. Что касается младшего брата, он находился в отъезде по торговым делам, и лишь это спасло его от той же печальной участи. Квартал погрузился в страх и уныние. На Пьяцца делла Фонте и Пьяцца делла Фратернита охваченные мистическим ужасом люди собирались кучками, перешептывались и быстро разбегались. Языка Леонардо не знал, и свежие слухи передавал трактирщик, знакомый Зо, когда они заглядывали перекусить холодным супом с куском мацы. Слухи, разрастаясь, становились невероятнее не то что с каждым днем – с каждым часом.   
– Риарио был бы доволен, – проворчал Зо после очередного бесплодного пробега по клубку переулков, ожесточенно потроша фаршированную рыбу. – Палачом Господним он себя уже объявил, а теперь глядишь, до какого-нибудь зверя из моря повысят.   
Трактирщик, проходящий мимо, всплеснул руками и укоризненно залопотал – от полноты чувств – по-своему. Леонардо вымученно улыбнулся ему и пожал плечами.   
На исходе четвертого дня, в темноте, они возвращались домой ни с чем. После гибели братьев воцарилось спокойствие: убийца не то удовлетворился смертями, не то временно затаился в поисках новой жертвы.  
Леонардо осторожно прижимал к груди лисенка. София хорошо позаботилась о нем: детеныш окреп, округлился боками и теперь громко пищал, выражая недовольство прохладным вечерним воздухом.  
Леонардо отвлекся на него и едва не выронил, когда сгусток теней отделился от стены и качнулся им навстречу.   
– Кто здесь? – Леонардо пригляделся и с замиранием сердца узнал знакомую накидку. – Джироламо, ты?  
– Царь сирийский Антиох Епифан, – фигура затряслась от тихого клокочущего смеха пополам с кашлем.   
Леонардо и Зо переглянулись. Зо вытащил нож, Леонардо положил свободную руку на рукоять своего.   
– А вообще, как посмотреть, – продолжала фигура, замерев на некотором расстоянии. – Принимая на веру твою теорию, что мы едины, это действительно он. То есть, я.  
Леонардо молчал.   
– Ну так что, художник? – Грешник сделал крохотный шажок вперед. – Пригласишь? Я совсем заждался.   
– Входи, раз на пороге, – на Леонардо накатило непреодолимое ощущение, будто подобная ситуация уже случалась. – Не думал, что ты вернешься.   
– И пропустить ужин? Я не враг себе.   
Зо, стараясь не поворачиваться лишний раз спиной, разжег светильники. Грешник сбросил испещренную подозрительными пятнами накидку, и Леонардо отметил, что выглядит он скверно: волосы слежались и спутались, еще больше запали глаза и заострились скулы, босые ноги покрыты пылью и засохшей кровью.   
– Ты за это время что-нибудь ел? Пил?   
Леонардо быстро устроил лисенку лежанку и уже без опаски приблизился к Грешнику, приглядываясь к сбитым ступням. В конце концов, тот пришел сам и, кажется, с миром.  
– Зо, нагрей воды, нужно обмыть ему ноги.   
– А упитанного тельца заколоть не нужно? – ожидаемо взвился тот, но, не получив ответа, с ворчанием взялся за растопку очага.   
– Голода я не ощущал. Кажется, пил из фонтанов несколько раз.   
– Ну поздравляю, Лео, – злорадно прокомментировал Зо. – Будешь его еще и от поноса лечить. Хотя… – он с явным сожалением вздохнул, – зараза к заразе не липнет.  
Леонардо промолчал, но сделал в уме отметку выпоить Грешника водой с углем пару дней – питье из фонтанов действительно было неважной затеей. Он уже давно заметил, что горожане часто мучаются животом именно из-за грязной воды и начал делать наметки сложной системы подземных труб, должной позаботиться о ее отведении и очистке. Наверняка, тогда бы и воздух не пропитывался вонью сточных канав. На данный момент, однако, проект был совсем сырым, да и сомневался он, что Лоренцо согласится на столь сложные и затратные перестройки.   
Леонардо вынырнул из раздумий, вручил Грешнику прихваченный из трактира кусок мацы и занялся его ногами, обрабатывая потертости, трещины и ранки на месте двух сорванных ногтей.  
Когда Зо собрался восвояси, Леонардо проводил его до двери. Друг происходящее откровенно не одобрял.  
– Хорошо устроился сукин сын, – фыркнул он. – Кучу народу перерезал – и к тебе под крылышко, чтобы напоили, покормили да еще и полечили.   
– Я говорил уже тебе, что он болен, – негромко возразил Леонардо. – Он не ведает, что творит.   
– Говорил, помню, – Зо почесал затылок. – Но я вот чего в толк не возьму. Ты упоминал, что Грешник убивает тех, кто представляет опасность для Риарио, так? Чем ему несчастные лавочники не угодили? Обсчитали, подставив под ужасную угрозу графский кошель?   
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, – вынужден был признать Леонардо. – Но ты сам помнишь, что опасность могла быть весьма опосредованной, – он обернулся к увлеченному едой Грешнику и без особой надежды на успех спросил прямо: – Зачем ты убил всех этих людей?  
Тот ненадолго задумался, возведя красные глаза к потолку и выбирая крошки из бороды.  
– Они были мною судимы за приверженность к Моисееву закону, – наконец, сказал он и набил рот остатками хлебца.  
Леонардо повернулся к Зо:  
– Чепуха. Это не его причина, а библейская.   
– Зачем вообще Грешник во Флоренцию приехал? – продолжал гадать Зо. – Буйствовал бы у себя в Риме.   
– Не Грешник – Риарио. Он чувствовал помутнение рассудка, помнил, что в прошлый раз я помог ему, и искал спасения, – Леонардо сокрушенно покачал головой. – А я только больше выбил его из равновесия.   
– Не казни себя, – Зо хлопнул его по плечу. – Все образуется.   
– Я знаю. Это приступ, и он пройдет, – Леонардо блекло улыбнулся. – Надо просто подождать и постараться не позволить ему убить еще кого-нибудь.   
– Например, тебя для начала, – Зо отворил дверь и шагнул в темноту. – Будь осторожен.   
– Буду, – пробормотал Леонардо.  
И хотя телесно граф был совершенно здоров, по мастерской разливался удушливый и безнадежный запах болезни.


	5. Chapter 5

5   
Пожалуй, по сравнению с прошлым разом Грешник вел себя почти идеально. Леонардо даже не стал его привязывать, только отнял одежду, оставив давешнюю рубашку, и не выпускал из виду. Грешник облюбовал место под опорой напротив рабочего стола, натаскал туда тряпок из сундуков и просиживал в этом своеобразном гнезде дни напролет. На опоре висели цепи – для острастки и на несколько предутренних часов, когда Леонардо уходил спать. Грешник больше не вопил и не швырялся едой, но если Риарио, скучая в добровольном заключении, старательно не подавал виду, то Грешник проявлял еще меньше сдержанности, чем тот лисенок, случись Леонардо отвлечься и запоздать с кормлением. Леонардо совсем с ног сбился, пытаясь придумать, чем его занять.   
Чтение провалилось с треском. Поначалу Грешник, заслышав предложение принести книгу, встрепенулся и затребовал сборник авторства некоего Филодема из Гадары, оказавшийся собранием греческих эпиграмм. Вот только чуть позже выяснилось, что эпиграммы все сплошь эротические, и Грешник с упоением зачитывал их вслух, переводя на ходу и сопровождая цветистыми комментариями, пакостным хихиканьем и неприличными звуками. В ответ на возмущение Леонардо, он расхохотался, откинувшись спиной на опору и бесстыдно раздвинув колени. Сбившаяся рубаха не скрывала ничего вообще. Заметив невольный взгляд, Грешник склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел из-под ресниц тягуче и завлекательно, как женщина. Возможно, в другое время Леонардо нашел бы это в некотором роде пикантным – сейчас ему стало неловко и противно. Отчаявшись сосредоточиться, Леонардо эпиграммы отобрал и всучил пленнику Библию, понадеявшись, что знакомое чтение его угомонит. Однако комментарии, которые Грешник отпускал к библейским стихам, были во много крат хуже. Уж насколько бы Леонардо ни был далек от священных текстов, таких издевательств над ними не вынес даже он.  
С красками вышло чуть удачнее. Вопреки опасениям Леонардо, Грешник не стал малевать непристойные картинки. Разумеется, его техника не улучшилась волшебным образом, однако в бешеном водовороте мазков и красок определенно что-то было. Что-то явственно нездоровое, но оригинальное. Слишком много крученых линий и красного цвета.   
– Что это? – из вежливости спросил Леонардо, помня, что нужно уделять внимание. – Закат?  
Грешник громко и насмешливо фыркнул.  
– Скотобойня? – предложил Леонардо более вероятный, на его взгляд, вариант.   
– Это я, – Грешник ткнул в рисунок пальцем, смазывая нарисованное. – И ты. И все живое! – он ощерился и с нажимом провел ногтями по предплечью, раздирая кожу до крови. – Изнутри!   
Леонардо промыл неглубокие царапины и пригрозил связать ему руки. Грешник притих.   
Увы, рисование его надолго не заняло. Небрежно выронив кисть, он некоторое время наблюдал за работой Леонардо. Прикованный к дому, тот умудрился раскопать набросок Мадонны, заказанный несколько недель назад (а казалось – в прошлой жизни) и взялся его завершать. Пошарив по мастерской, Грешник нашел еще несколько картонов и полузаконченных картин и долго, с выражением одобрения на лице, их разглядывал.   
– Мне нравятся твои святые, художник, – наконец, заключил он. – Они улыбаются, как шлюхи.   
Леонардо, как раз решивший перекусить, едва не подавился.  
С папским перстнем Грешник играл – надевал, снимал, любовался игрой бликов на гладкой поверхности медового камня. Поймав взгляд Леонардо, кривляясь, тянул руку для поцелуя. Леонардо, разумеется, отказывался, и тогда Грешник целовал перстень сам, и сухие его губы скользили по камню отнюдь не трепетно и почтительно. Да что там, он обсасывал кольцо рыбака, словно ярмарочный леденец. Сикста бы, наверное, хватил удар, увидь он, как кто-то лобызает атрибут его облачения подобным образом. Хотя, зная его наклонности, может, и нет.   
Несколько дней Леонардо по старой памяти вводил Грешнику противоядие. Тот протягивал руку безропотно и равнодушно. «Ибо прекрасно знает, что это бесполезно», – шептал голос в голове.   
– Пытаешься изгнать меня из меня же? – Грешник зализывал исколотые вены, как кошка. – Удачи.   
Кошка, кстати, к ним наведалась. Леонардо ее прихода не заметил и, увидев, как Грешник гладит Джиойю, с намеком обхватывая тонкую шейку сложенными в кольцо пальцами, невольно сжал кулаки.   
– Только сделай с ней что-нибудь, и я проделаю то же самое с тобой.  
– О, правда? – Грешник округлил глаза, а потом вдруг с чувством чмокнул опешившую Джиойю прямо в пятнистую усатую морду. – Сделал. Действуй.   
Кошка негодующе расчихалась, а Леонардо не мог не расхохотаться, хотя смех порядком отдавал истерикой.   
Джиойя, к слову, между Грешником и Риарио различия не видела, еще более укрепив Леонардо во мнении, что Грешник – болезнь, а не какой-нибудь там демон, если допустить, конечно, что последние существуют. Джиойя с удовольствием лежала у него на груди, уткнувшись носом в заросший подбородок, и урчала на всю мастерскую. Леонардо такому времяпрепровождению не препятствовал. Грешник успокаивался, иногда даже дремал. И потом, говорят, кошки умеют лечить – пусть лечит.   
Казалось, Грешник вытягивает из тела Риарио все силы. Тот не страдал физически и не отвергал еду, но выглядел ужасно изможденным. Полагаясь на мнение некоторых лекарей, что наиболее разумное средство при неизвестных болезнях – поддерживать силы больного хорошей пищей и ждать, пока организм справится самостоятельно, Леонардо включил в отдаваемый Зо список покупок молоко и мясо, которые не ел сам. Однако после молока Грешник испытывал явное недомогание, что отнюдь не делало его покладистее. Это было досадно, хотя не удивительно: молоко предназначено детям, а не взрослым. Тонко нарезанное мясо, которое Леонардо потушил и дополнил гарниром из овощей, ему приглянулось куда больше. Но и тут обнаружилась загвоздка. Давясь и роняя полупережеванные крошки, Грешник так ярко живописал страдания ягненка, на это самое мясо забитого, что затошнило не только Леонардо, который не употреблял мясо именно по этой причине, но и Зо, решившего ради такого исключительного случая остаться на ужин. Пришлось вернуться к проверенному рациону – хлеб, сыр и фрукты.   
Грешник вообще был переборчивым едоком. Привыкший к хорошей пище, Риарио, тем не менее, во время своего пребывания в доме Леонардо не гнушался черствым, иногда поточенным мышами хлебом и лежалыми апельсинами. Грешник же копался в тарелке придирчиво, словно балованный ребенок из богатой семьи в блюде со сластями. Зо, впрочем, предпочитал другое сравнение. «Как хряк в корыте, – комментировал он и добавлял, окинув Грешника критическим взглядом: – Правда, для хряка тощеват».  
– Я знаю, как лечить телесные болезни, – вслух рассуждал Леонардо, – но вскрытие трупов не в силах дать мне знания о душевных недугах.   
– Понимаю, – откликнулся Зо. – Душу не разрежешь и не взвесишь.   
– Не думаю, что дело в душе. Я склонен согласиться с Гиппократом, что болезнь кроется в мозге, – Леонардо задумчиво постучал себя по лбу. – Однако мне пару раз доводилось изучать мозг помешанного, и никакого разительного отличия я не нашел.   
– Слышишь, чудовище, – Зо повысил голос. – Кончай свои выкрутасы, а то Лео вскроет тебе череп и будет искать графа там.   
– Пусть лучше в твоем ум поищет, – незамедлительно отозвался Грешник. – Хотя едва ли ему улыбнется успех. В обоих случаях.   
Зо выразительно посмотрел на Леонардо и пожал плечами.  
– Мудак.   
Леонардо ценил визиты друга еще и потому, что Грешник при нем замолкал, ограничиваясь короткими резкими выпадами. Оставаясь же с Леонардо наедине – не затыкался. Молчал он только тогда, когда спал, и монотонная бессмысленная, как правило, скороговорка угнетала. Леонардо уже давно бросил прислушиваться, пытаясь воспринимать негромкое лопотание, как перестук капели. Иногда Грешник принимался напевать, хотя музыкальным даром – в отличие от Леонардо, которому доводилось услаждать слух Великолепного игрой на лютне собственного изобретения – похвастать явно не мог.   
– Мы беспомощны извечно.  
Нравится – живи беспечно:  
В день грядущий веры нет.  
– Это же стихи Лоренцо, – невольно воскликнул Леонардо. – Где ты их услышал?  
Грешник небрежно пожал плечами и языком раздавил крупную виноградину.  
– Полубезумцу Лоренцо уже давно не до стихов, – только и заметил он.  
А меж тем приближалась Пасха, и Леонардо снова начали вызывать во дворец. Празднества предстояли крупные, и одним визитом было не обойтись. Зо ворчал, однако под совместным давлением уговоров, нехитрой лести и обещания щедрой оплаты соглашался сидеть с Грешником.   
Улучив минутку, Леонардо заглянул к Бертрандо, который снова вынужденно жил в конюшне при астерии «Голубка». Он накупил уйму мятных лепешек и скормил их коню одну за другой. Тот раздувал ноздри и беспокойно переступал с ноги на ногу, но лакомства жевал исправно.   
– Скучаешь? – пробормотал Леонардо. – Если тебя это утешит, в последние мгновения ясного рассудка твой хозяин думал о тебе.  
Миндалевидный темный глаз смотрел, как ему казалось, с укоризной.   
– Ну еще обо мне немножко, – добавил Леонардо, чувствуя, как намокают ресницы. – Но хорошо, что ты меня не понимаешь, а то бы взревновал.  
Конь мотнул головой и громко фыркнул, обдав его лицо крошками и теплыми каплями. Леонардо был ему благодарен: теперь он мог утереться и сказать себе, что вовсе не за тем, чтобы смахнуть выступившие слезы.  
По возвращению в мастерскую его встречала одна и та же картина. Надутый Зо наливался вином, а Грешник болтался в цепях с выражением угрюмого смирения на лице и кляпом во рту. Не стал исключением и этот вечер.   
– Что он такого говорит? – не стерпел Леонардо.   
– Я тебе одно скажу, – изливать душу Зо не спешил. – Я ошибался. Граф был недурным человеком и милейшим собеседником. По сравнению вот с  _этим_.   
Леонардо только руками развел. Крыть ему было нечем.   
– Нет, если вспомнить прошлый раз, не все безнадежно, – продолжал Зо. – Сегодня заходил капитан стражи, так он полез в короб как миленький и сидел смирнее церковной мыши, так что…   
– Капитан стражи? – удивился Леонардо. – С чего бы это? Уж не ищут ли Риарио? В Риме могли заметить его продолжительное отсутствие.   
– Думаю, в Риме будут только рады, если он сгинет с концами, – Зо неожиданно хихикнул. – К слову, капитан заинтересовался цепями. Но ты не волнуйся, я сказал ему, что…  
– Не хочу это слышать, – Леонардо вскинул руки. – Я лишь надеюсь, из-за твоего объяснения меня не уволокут в Барджелло.   
– О нет, не бойся, я показал ему твою мелкую тварь и сказал, что ты тренируешь сторожевого лиса.  
Леонардо со смешком покосился на лисенка. Тот, конечно, подрос, но до цепей ему было примерно так же далеко, как от Земли до небесных светил.  
– Он заходил насчет твоей версии с подземным ходом. После пропажи тех семерых юнцов все затихло на некоторое время, а сейчас вот опять кто-то исчез, а около колонны нашелся очередной дохлый кот. Подземный ход обнаружили и даже вскрыли, но внутрь соваться не спешат. Глупцы все еще до смерти боятся ведьм.  
Леонардо опустился на табурет.   
– Очень жаль, что из-за их невежества пострадает еще больше людей. В другое время я бы с готовностью… Но сейчас на мне пасхальные празднества, и Грешник, и…  
Грешник, который доселе висел неподвижно, будто спящий, вдруг затрепыхался и замычал так громко, что они одновременно вздрогнули.  
– Давно ты его? – спросил Леонардо. – Может, ему по нужде надо?  
– А что ему, портков-то нет, один черт все вниз стечет, – небрежно отмахнулся Зо.   
Леонардо неодобрительно покачал головой, вытащил кляп и ослабил цепи.   
– Пустите меня туда, – выпалил Грешник, едва его ступни коснулись пола.   
– Что? – переспросил Леонардо скорее от неожиданности, нежели потому, что действительно не понял.   
– Пустите меня в подземный ход, – повторил Грешник и просительно улыбнулся.   
Улыбка походила на заискивающий оскал трусливой собаки, уродуя осунувшееся лицо почти до неузнаваемости. Глаза лихорадочно блестели. Казалось, он вот-вот начнет ползать на брюхе, поджимая несуществующий хвост.   
– Я ведьм не боюсь, – Грешника аж потряхивало. – Сделаю все в лучшем виде, обещаю.   
О да, Леонардо заранее представлял, какой это будет вид. Точнее, не то что бы действительно представлял – больное воображение Грешника едва ли поддавалось предугадыванию – но вполне мог предположить, что подземный коридор превратится в галерею творений, любовно созданных из мертвой плоти и крови.   
– Тебе так хочется убивать? – спросил Леонардо.   
Грешник резко обернулся к нему.  
– Творить! – выпалил он, брызнув слюной. – Я хочу творить, художник! Мы ведь похожи, помнишь? Только у тебя в ходу темпера и масло, а у меня… другие средства.   
Леонардо нахмурился. Затея спустить Грешника на грабителей, как терьера на засевшую в норе лису, мнилась заманчивой. Ему не ведом страх и не нужна ни награда, ни даже причина – выроет добычу ногтями и зубами, если понадобится. Однако по отношению к Риарио это казалось несправедливым. Он не владел собой и не мог дать согласия на то, чтобы снова быть использованным в качестве идущей по кровавому следу ищейки.  
Леонардо посмотрел на Зо. Тот казался искренне растерянным и только плечами пожал.   
– Леонардо, – несмотря на равный рост, Грешник умудрился заглянуть ему в глаза снизу вверх. – Лео. Ну ты-то должен меня понять. Представь, что тебе связали руки и не дают ни кисти, ни инструментов, ни пера, ни даже завалященького кусочка угля так долго, что дрожат пальцы, и ноют кости, и голова раскалывается от…  
– Ладно!   
Стыдно признать, но Грешник попал в цель. Леонардо прекрасно помнил, как его ломало в одиночной камере в Барджелло, и он водил пальцами по облепленным пометом стенам, прослеживая ему одному видимые линии, а потом, на судебных заседаниях, лихорадочно изрисовывал страницу за страницей, ненадолго получив доступ к карандашу и бумаге. Как трудно было в темнице в Мачу-Пикчу, когда вместе с оружием Дети Солнца отобрали записную книжку. Он тогда процарапывал стены камнями, пока спутники не начинали жаловаться на головную боль. Но помимо прочего, Леонардо согласился еще и затем, что просто не мог видеть жалкого просящего выражения на обычно спокойном, почти высокомерном лице. Риарио не умолял даже тогда, когда ситуация откровенно вынуждала к обратному. Смотреть на это было невыносимо.   
– Ну, – с легким сомнением рассудил Зо, – почему бы и нет. Хоть пустит во благо свои таланты, – последнее слово он выплюнул так, будто оно нагадило ему на язык. – Однако тут есть помеха. Возле хода выставили стражу. Нас-то пропустят, а вот если его узнают, могут возникнуть неприятности.  
– Переоденем, – легко решил проблему Леонардо. – Загримируем. Все привыкли видеть Риарио в черном. Краска немного изменит лицо, а яркая одежда отвлечет от него внимание. Давай, Зо, я пошарю по своим сундукам, а ты поищи у себя и знакомых. Нам нужен цветной наряд, чем нелепее, тем лучше.  
– Может, сразу в клювастого врача? – ухмыльнулся Зо. – Точно никто не узнает.   
– Кстати, об этом. Я так понимаю, о черной смерти слухи уже не ходят?  
– Розовую воду и ладан на улицах предлагают чаще обычного, но помимо этого, все спокойно, – Зо направился к двери. – Бывай, увидимся утром.   
Остаток вечера и половину ночи Грешник был непривычно тих. Как видно, старался подластиться, боясь, что он передумает. Под утро Леонардо, как обычно, заковал его, но, едва отправившись спать, вернулся с полпути – в голову пришла могущая сгодиться придумка, и он спешил осуществить ее до наступления дня. Грешник не спал тоже – возился, вздыхал и гремел цепями.   
– Лео, – наконец, позвал он. – Лееееео.   
– Мм? – невнимательно откликнулся Леонардо.   
– Не спишь?  
– Я работаю.  
– А я никак заснуть не могу. Не подсобишь?  
Леонардо обернулся через плечо. Грешник, перехватив его взгляд, скользил раскрытой ладонью по груди и животу, опускаясь к паху, пока еще целомудренно прикрытому рубашкой.  
– Прости, я занят, – без зазрения совести почти не соврал Леонардо. – Давай сегодня сам. Поверь, помогает ничуть не хуже. Кандалы могут поначалу холодить немножко, но согреются быстро.   
– Да ладно, – Грешник раздраженно отдернул руку. – Боишься, что Червяк пропустит все веселье? Брось, у нас с ним одно тело, и оно хочет… – выдохнув последнее слово, он растянул молчание достаточно, чтобы фраза сделалась двусмысленной, – …расслабиться.   
– Если нужно, я приготовлю средство, которое поможет тебе уснуть.  
Предложение было беспроигрышным. Леонардо не сомневался, что Грешник питает к его снадобьям не более теплые чувства, чем Риарио. И не ошибся.   
– Не утруждайся, – процедил Грешник.  
Он снова затих, но Леонардо спиной ощущал ненавидящий взгляд до тех пор, пока их уединение не нарушил Зо, притащивший целую охапку одежды.   
В четыре руки они быстро придали Грешнику облик, в котором весьма сложно было узнать графа Джироламо Риарио. Узкие штаны-кальцони ми-парти, короткая куртка и бархатный лиф, подбитый мехом и украшенный бубенчиками – все в ярко-алых и изумрудно-зеленых тонах – разительно отличались от его обычных строгих черных одежд. Леонардо напудрил ему лицо и наложил на запавшие щеки немного румян. Довершили превращение парик из длинных светлых волос и круглые очки. Последние Леонардо чуть затемнил, чтобы скрыть налитые кровью глаза и набухшие нижние веки, краснота которых проступала даже сквозь щедрый слой пудры.   
– Осталось осветлить бороду и усы в тон парику, – Леонардо отступил на шаг, придирчиво разглядывая результат. – Я сейчас смешаю состав. Краска смоется обычной теплой водой.   
Грешник стоял неподвижно, терпеливо позволяя вертеть себя, как большую куклу, и даже дышал через раз. Видно, в мыслях он уже творил свои кровавые шедевры, и Леонардо невольно избегал смотреть ему в глаза.  
***  
  
Они отделились от кучки зевак, ждущих неизвестно чего, и подошли к небольшому квадратному пролому около самого пьедестала. По обе стороны от колонны стояли стражники, по лицам которых явственно читалось, что с куда большим удовольствием они бы занялись… да хоть чем, лишь бы не торчать у дыры в земле, из коей – упаси боже – могли внезапно и ведьмы вылезти.   
– Стоять! – лениво прикрикнул один.  
– Великолепный велел мне выяснить, что там, внутри, происходит, – проговорил Леонардо.   
– Кто сказал, где напи…  
Однако второй стражник, смутно знакомый, подошел и зашептал ему на ухо. До Леонардо долетели обрывки «Безумный художник…», «Лоренцо…», «Сам черт не брат». Очевидно, его противоречивая репутация сыграла в нужную сторону: за Леонардо да Винчи закрепилась слава человека, которому – с молчаливого потворства властей – дозволено бросаться в любое пекло: выйдет с победой – замечательно, нет – никто жалеть не станет.   
– Остальные с тобой? – неохотно сдался страж и вдруг прищурился. – Эй, riccio, а не ты ли на прошлой неделе стянул баранью ногу с прилавка достопочтенного синьора Грассо?  
– Нет, – кротко ответил Зо.   
Но стражник продолжал смотреть подозрительно, и неизвестно чем бы дело кончилось, если б Грешник не сказал что-то совершенно чужим – высоким и пронзительным – голосом. Стражники разом уставились на него, будто – несмотря на павлиний наряд – только сейчас заметили.   
– Это ученый доктор… эээ…Брикиус Аполло, – поспешил вмешаться Леонардо. – Он приехал издалека по личному приглашению Великолепного специально, чтобы помочь нам справиться с ведьмами.   
– Ad hoste maligno libera nos, Domine, – проговорил Грешник тем же голосом и изящно, одним пальцем, поправил очки.   
Бубенчики на его одежде звякнули в такт.   
– Ну если ученый доктор… – с легким презрением протянул смутно знакомый стражник и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону дыры. – Залезайте, синьоры дорогие, смотрите не обляпайтесь.   
– Potes abire et tu ipse cacare, – благожелательно сказал ему Грешник и исчез в проходе первым.   
– Чего это он лопочет?  
– Пожелал вам всего наилучшего, – улыбнулся Леонардо и поспешил следом.  
Они зажгли прихваченные с собой факелы и некоторое время молчали, и только потом Зо поинтересовался:  
– Эй, граф, а что ты на самом деле сказал?  
Грешник, похожий на бегущую по следу гончую, не удостоил его ответом.   
– Точно не переведу, – отозвался вместо него Леонардо, – но, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых он сказал эту фразу в прошлый раз, путь бедолаге предстоит неблизкий, тернистый и, вероятно, дурнопахнущий.   
Подземный коридор был почти просторный, очень длинный и пустой, выложенный покрошившимися от времени и сырости каменными плитами. К тому времени, как они обнаружили что-то стоящее внимания, туннель, по расчетам Леонардо, уже вывел за город. Огни факелов трепетали чуть заметно, и, кажется, ощущалось даже дуновение воздуха. По-видимому, до выхода наружу оставалось недалеко. Через несколько шагов после того, как ход сделал крутой поворот, в стене, являя собой разнообразие после ровных поверхностей, зиял проем с арочным сводом: пол его был засыпан рыхлой грязью, рядом валялись каменные осколки. Присев, Леонардо растер между пальцами комочек земли.   
– Копали совсем недавно, – он пригляделся и подцепил двумя пальцами кусок дождевого червя. – Судя по срезу, разрубили лопатой. Он еще не высох.   
– А разве из половины не должен вырасти новый? – внезапно заинтересовался Зо.   
– Домой отнеси да проверь, – Леонардо кинул червяка в него.   
Зо ловко отскочил в сторону.  
– Ну уж нет, это по твоей части.   
Леонардо принялся ладонями разгребать землю. Песок, хоть и сырой, так и сыпался из-под пальцев.   
– Помогайте, здесь нетрудно.  
Грешник, вытянув шею, прислушивался к чему-то одному ему ведомому, и Зо пришлось дернуть его за рукав, чтобы привлечь внимание. Леонардо, заметив движение, наблюдал с легкой тревогой: в набитом ловушками лабиринте в Мачу-Пикчу на похожее прикосновение Риарио среагировал очень бурно. Грешник, однако, послушно взялся за работу.   
Они втроем вгрызлись в землю, словно трудолюбивые кроты, и прилежно рыли, пока Зо не отшатнулся с возгласом отвращения.   
– От неожиданности, – поспешил пояснить он.   
Из земли проглядывал участок сероватой кожи. Они продолжили с удвоенным усердием и вскоре выкопали первое тело. Точнее, последнее – остальные наверняка располагались дальше или глубже. Убийцы даже не позаботились о том, чтобы его во что-нибудь завернуть.   
– А, я знаю его, – Зо вгляделся в застывшее лицо. – Это Аурелио. Вечно расхаживал в цацках с головы до ног, как баба. За то и поплатился.  
Сейчас, однако, на теле никаких украшений не осталось – равно как ремня и сапог. Поднявшись, Леонардо отряхнул руки, снова взял факел и прошел вдоль стен, приглядываясь. Один камень, как показалось, выдавался чуть больше остальных. Леонардо сунул факел Зо, сдавил торчащие края пальцами обеих рук и с усилием потянул на себя. Камень вывалился наружу. Открывшаяся довольно глубокая выемка оказалась почти пуста, не считая богато разукрашенного самоцветами пояса.   
– Это его пояс, с чужим не спутаешь, – моментально опознал Зо. – Папаша привез из Северной Европы, кажется. Цветное стекло, а от камушков не отличить.   
– Деньги, наверное, они унесли сразу, а то, что легко узнать, оставили на потом, – Леонардо почесал в затылке, пачкая волосы землей. – Ладно. Схрон мы нашли, тела, полагаю, тоже. Что дальше?  
Вариантов виделось не так много. Можно было дойти до конца туннеля и посмотреть, куда он выведет. Правда, толку было чуть: едва ли грабители все вместе живут в одном доме, выстроенном аккурат у выхода. Можно было устроить засаду и дождаться, пока грабители вернутся за поясом. Ну или затем, чтобы закопать новую жертву и припрятать свеженаграбленное. Однако неизвестно, сколько придется ждать. Они, конечно, прихватили провизию, но что если грабители вернутся через неделю? Месяц? Не вернутся вообще? Поиски и молва наверняка их растревожили. Если бы удалось взяться за дело раньше…   
Грешник насторожился и резко развернул голову, как хищная птица.   
– Сюда идут. Пятеро. Может, больше.   
– Не слышу, – возразил Зо.   
Леонардо прислушался. Кроме их собственного дыхания и капающей где-то далеко воды, он не разобрал ни звука. Однако был склонен поверить на слово. Слух у Грешника обострился невероятно. Одно время он со скуки охотился на мышей, отнимая хлеб у Джиойи: безошибочно подбирался к нужной щели и в ответ на расспросы утверждал, что слышит писк, хотя сам Леонардо ничего подобного не улавливал. Стоя вечером у окна, он говорил, что слышит звук, который издают в полете летучие мыши, а кривиться с досадой начинал задолго до того, как Зо, пришедший сменить Леонардо, стучался в дверь.  
– Быстрее, – Грешник лег на разрытое тело и сложил на груди руки. – Присыпьте меня землей. А сами прячьтесь. Я справлюсь.   
– И сбежишь втихомолку, пока мы прячемся? – вскинул бровь Зо.   
– Втихомолку не сбежит, – Леонардо начал спихивать землю обратно в разрытую яму. – Давай, Зо, подсоби.   
Вместе они забросали сырым песком пустые места в яме, а самого Грешника присыпали так, что снаружи остались только нос да глаза. Потом вернулись по туннелю немного назад и приникли к стенам за поворотом.   
Вскоре действительно послышались голоса и шаги. Один голос был женским. Голоса спорили, и Леонардо успел услышать, что предметом раздора стали разошедшиеся мнения по поводу того, можно ли возвращаться к «делу» и не лучше ли уехать в другой город и продолжить там. Похоже, они подоспели вовремя. Еще несколько дней – и банда бы могла покинуть Флоренцию, чтобы промышлять в другом месте. А потом вдруг возгласы возмущения сменились удивленными, вслед за чем все перекрыли глухие влажные звуки ударов и вопли боли и ужаса, густо пересыпанные бешеным перезвоном бубенцов. Несколько мгновений спустя мимо кто-то метнулся, и Леонардо бросился следом, кляня себя за непредусмотрительность. Вероятно, Грешнику не составляло труда расправиться с полудесятком противников, а вот воспрепятствовать их побегу… Преследуемый мчался, словно олень, и они проделали, по ощущениям, чуть ли не весь обратный путь, прежде чем Леонардо удалось настигнуть беглеца и заколоть его кинжалом. Несколькими годами ранее он бы собственный поступок не одобрил. Но с тех пор много воды утекло.   
Леонардо совсем запыхался и назад шел медленнее, чем хотелось бы, несмотря на придающую прыти тревогу. Однако, когда он добрался до места, там по-прежнему звенели бубенцы, только уже тише и спокойнее. Зо сидел на старом месте и угрюмо потягивал вино из фляги.   
– Догнал? – спросил он и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: – Теперь понимаю, зачем ты заставил его нацепить эту тряпку с колокольчиками. Так он без нашего ведома точно никуда не денется.   
– Что он там делает? – поинтересовался Леонардо.   
– Сходи да полюбуйся, – Зо передернул плечами. – Ублюдок жаждет зрителей, но я одним глазом глянул и больше смотреть не собираюсь, хоть ты мне заплати. Его надо лечить, Лео, вот что я тебе скажу. Или прирезать, чтоб не мучился.   
– Он нужен…  
– Да никому он больше не нужен! Не удивлюсь, если дядюшка в ближайшее время невзначай закажет его ассасинам.   
– Мне нужен, – тихо возразил Леонардо.   
– Что лишний раз доказывает, что ты думаешь только о себе, – беззлобно отмахнулся Зо. – Но это не новость.   
Подходить Леонардо не стал, а сел рядом с Зо, и они ждали вместе, передавая флягу, пока звон бубенцов не стих на момент, чтобы возобновиться совсем рядом.   
– Лео, но ты же не откажешься посмотреть? – Грешник вытирал нож и руки о выбившийся из-под пояса подол лифа. – Пес ценит искусство меньше, нежели оленина ценит блюдо, на котором ее подали, но тебе, я знаю, понравится.   
Зо громко и презрительно фыркнул. Леонардо отказать не смог. Уж очень Грешник в этот момент напоминал его самого, когда он в детстве пытался показывать отцу рисунки. Пьеро да Винчи едва удостоил взглядом многие из них, прежде чем все же решил попытать счастья в мастерской Верроккьо. И даже не потому, что считал их плохими – просто его, нотариуса из рода нотариусов, искусство не интересовало в принципе.   
Леонардо протянул руку, и Грешник, недоуменно нахмурившись на момент, догадался и рукоятью вперед отдал ему нож.   
– Идем посмотрим твой шедевр, – сказал он, поднимаясь.   
Грешник просиял.   
А еще, чего греха таить, Леонардо в самом деле было интересно. Творчество безудержно влекло его в любом своем проявлении – даже таком.  
Творение Грешника было разложено на каменном полу и на первый взгляд представляло собой разметавшееся обнаженное мужское тело с четырьмя руками и четырьмя ногами. Лишние конечности принадлежали, разумеется, другим трупам, и Леонардо только головой покачал, думая о том, сколько силы нужно было приложить, чтобы рубить толстые кости одним лишь небольшим ножом. А еще, очевидно, Грешнику по какой-то причине была важна длина рук и ног – в паре мест между телом и приставленными конечностями были вложены меньшие обрубки. Волосы у тела были длинные и кучерявые, оказавшиеся на поверку снятым у женщины скальпом.   
– Ну как? – жадно поинтересовался Грешник.   
Леонардо нахмурился. Он ожидал увидеть религиозный сюжет и теперь пытался вспомнить, было ли в Писании нечто подобное. Едва ли. Греческие мифы? Платоновский андрогин, быть может? Но от женщины на теле присутствовали лишь волосы. И все же, было здесь нечто большее, чем попытка составить странное многорукое и многоногое создание из кусков. Взглянуть бы сверху…  
Оглядевшись, он увидел нишу с достаточным выступом для ног на некоторой высоте от пола и запрыгнул в нее, прижавшись спиной к стене. Поддавшись озарению, он сложил пальцами круг, потом квадрат. Сюда бы инструменты поточнее, но и без них…  
– Потрясающе, – искренне выдохнул он.   
Грешник расплылся в широкой улыбке. Зо, выбравший именно этот момент, чтобы присоединиться к ним, скривился и прикрыл рот ладонью.   
– Господи боже…  
– Нет, это в самом деле гениально. Смотри, Зо, в зависимости от положения тело идеально вписывается либо в окружность, либо в квадрат. Его пропорции совершенны!  
– Вы, два психа, друг друга стоите.   
– И вот еще, на первый взгляд кажется, что позы всего две, но если присмотреться… – Леонардо пошевелил губами, подсчитывая. – Десяток? Больше. Двенадцать? Нет, шестнадцать! Изумительно. Я должен это зарисовать.   
Не теряя времени, он снял с пояса книжку и принялся за работу.   
Едва он закончил набросок, добавив от себя несколько мерных линий, которые следовало проверить позже, бубенцы снова принялись трезвонить. Грешник, небрежно переступил через свое творение, будто разом потерял к нему интерес, и побрел дальше по коридору.  
– Эй, нам нужно вернуться тем же путем, – окликнул Леонардо. – Стража решит, что мы тоже сгинули.   
– Возвращайтесь, – отмахнулся Грешник. – Скажите, что ученый доктор сразил ведьм, но и сам пал смертью храбрых. Или превратился в мышь.   
Леонардо, знаком подозвав Зо, поспешил за ним, на всякий случай держась на расстоянии. В голове Грешника что-то снова изменилось: он был непредсказуем сейчас.  
Струйка воздуха, едва заметная поначалу, ширилась и крепчала, заставляя пламя факелов плясать. Кажется, издалека уже доносился шум ветра в кронах деревьев.   
– Постой, куда ты собрался?  
– Хочу прогуляться, – отозвался Грешник, не оборачиваясь. – Обещаю, вернусь самое позднее к ночи. Я свое слово держу, ты же знаешь.  
– И сможешь пообещать, что твоя прогулка состоится исключительно ради вдыхания свежего воздуха? – с сомнением уточнил Леонардо.   
Он, разумеется, не собирался отпускать Грешника вне зависимости от полученного ответа. Однако ответ избавил его от сомнений, даже если бы те и возникли.   
Грешник на мгновение обернулся и с наигранным сожалением развел руками:  
– Нет, не могу.   
Ход снова шел по прямой. Вдали забрезжил приглушенный зеленью свет. Воздух посвежел.   
– Что ты собираешься делать? – прямо спросил Леонардо.  
Грешник остановился и развернулся к нему.   
– Седьмой брат должен вернуться нынче вечером, – проговорил он почти с трепетом. – Младший брат непременно отречется, ведь рядом не будет матери его Соломонии, дабы укрепить его волю.  
– Нет, – Леонардо резко затормозил. – Как ты не понимаешь? Нет никаких Маккавеев, и ты никакой не царь Антиох, и библейская история совершенно не… – он встретился с Грешником взглядом и умолк.   
Потому что понял, что это бесполезно. Все увещевания и попытки воззвать к здравому смыслу совершенно бесполезны. Какой толк взывать к тому, что полностью разрушила болезнь?   
Придется прибегнуть к более ощутимым средствам воздействия.   
– Если ты выйдешь наружу, – Леонардо снял со спины арбалет, – то пожалеешь об этом.  
Угроза не возымела никакого эффекта.   
– Ты меня не убьешь, – Грешник снова отвернулся и целенаправленно зашагал вперед. – Точнее,  _его_  не убьешь. И даже не ранишь. Ты сам прекрасно это знаешь.   
Когда до выхода осталось совсем недалеко, Леонардо снова остановился, зарядил арбалет и прицелился в спину, обтянутую потертым цветным бархатом.   
– Джироламо. Последний раз предупреждаю.  
–  _Джироламо_  спит, – Грешник, хоть и наверняка услышал характерный щелчок, даже с шага не сбился. – И не в твоих интересах превращать этот сон в вечный. Ты мне ничего не сделаешь.   
– Три, – проговорил Леонардо. – Два…  
Он выстрелил, и Грешника качнуло вперед, и в глазах у него наверняка застыло недоверие с укором пополам, но этого, к счастью, видно не было. Грешник сделал еще несколько шагов навстречу шелестящей зелени и рассеянному свету и тяжело повалился ничком.  
Они с Зо подбежали одновременно. Грешник лежал лицом вниз на границе каменных плит и лесного разнотравья. Воздух уже был по-вечернему прозрачен, вдалеке пела птица.   
– Не понял, – Зо опустился на корточки и почти без усилия выдернул из шеи Грешника, сразу над воротом куртки, арбалетный болт. – Эта штука слишком мелкая и едва пробила кожу. Чего он рухнул, будто ему хребет перешибли? – он принюхался к запачканному кровью наконечнику. – Твоих рук дело, Лео, а?  
– Да уж не провидения. Так и думал, что он учудит, – Леонардо повернул голову Грешника на бок и приставил ладонь к его носу, проверяя дыхание. – Вспомнил, что кинжал мне помог не особенно, посему ночью быстренько подправил арбалет и вырезал несколько болтов под него. Мощность и пробивная сила теперь никудышные, зато снотворный состав сработал выше всяческих похвал.   
Они подобрали несколько подходящих веток, сняли с тел плащи и соорудили носилки. Наскоро перекусили – за всеми хлопотами пообедать так и не удалось. Леонардо еще велел Зо подманить объедками и подбить камнями пяток мышей, и тот, послушавшись, тем не менее, всю обратную дорогу возмущался, что на кота ничем похож, пусть и шипел точь-в-точь так же.   
На город опустилась темнота. Стражники их едва не зарубили с перепугу, но потом узнали и даже помогли вытащить носилки.   
– Синьор Аполло сильно перетрудился, – пояснил Леонардо. – Однако ведьмы нам больше угрожать не будут. Подземный ход лучше всего замуровать.   
– Там в самом деле были ведьмы? – переспросил стражник.   
– Были, – Зо ткнул ему под нос связанных хвостами дохлых мышей. – Стараниями доктора Аполло ведьм постигла участь их жертв.   
Стражники принялись истово креститься, испуганно поглядывая то на мышей, то на пребывающего без чувств «доктора», предусмотрительно прикрытого плащом, чтобы не было видно заляпанной кровью одежды.   
Леонардо отметил про себя, что ученому доктору Брикиусу Аполло лучше бы подобру-поздорову «уехать домой» с первыми же лучами солнца, пока по его душу не явилась Святая Церковь, раз уж ведьм под рукой не оказалось.   
Забрав у Софии лисенка, с которым та рассталась с явной неохотой, они вернулись в мастерскую. Зо помог отмыть и переодеть Грешника, а потом отправился спать, оставив их наедине.   
***   
  
На следующий день Грешник пребывал в самом наимрачнейшем расположении духа. Ему порядком нездоровилось после снотворного средства, и он сидел в своей куче тряпок, нахохлившись и закутавшись в одеяло почти с головой, похожий на больную хищную птицу в разворошенном гнезде. Тем более, Леонардо снова надел на него цепи. Всю первую половину дня Грешник молчал, но только потому, что рисковал открыть рот лишь затем, чтобы сплюнуть заливающую горло слюну либо отхлебнуть воды с растертым корнем имбиря. Леонардо, ощущая себя смутно виноватым, ополаскивал пиалу, доливал воды в кувшин и завести разговор не пытался. Странное дело, он днями мечтал, чтобы Грешник умолк, наконец, а когда тот действительно умолк, начал беспокоиться.   
Однако вскоре после полудня Грешнику стало полегче. Он съел кусочек хлеба, посидел немного с задумчивым видом, а потом выплеснул на Леонардо такой поток проклятий и непристойностей, что тот аж опешил. Наверное, Грешник копил слова с утра, потому что ругался по-итальянски и по-латыни (наверняка это были ругательства, потому что он едва бы стал молиться – и в подобной ситуации, и вообще) несколько часов подряд, брызгая слюной и не смущаясь ни повторений, ни осипшего в конце концов голоса. Потом снова умолк. Леонардо промолчал тоже – он поступил так, как должен был, и оправдываться ему было не за что. Отдышавшись, Грешник с жадностью опустошил кувшин, бросил в рот несколько виноградин, и Леонардо уже настроился было на продолжение, но Грешник внезапно посмотрел на него испытующе и медленно расплылся в чересчур широкой улыбке.   
– Эй, Лео, а хочешь, я скажу тебе, что готовит грядущее?  
– И давно ты в прорицатели записался? – вскинул бровь Леонардо, втайне радуясь смене темы. – Если я захочу узнать будущее, спрошу у Зо.   
– А ты это зря, я умею, – Грешник склонил голову набок. – Уж точно получше твоего дружка-смеска Зороастра с его шарлатанскими картами.   
– Нет, – решительно сказал Леонардо. – Я не хочу ничего знать.   
– Ну так послушай, раз не хочешь, – улыбка превратилась в злорадный оскал. – Ты думаешь, что сделал меня своим псом, а сам всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь дворняжкой метаться от хозяина к хозяину, даже не помышляя о столь восславляемой тобою свободе! Да-да, уже скоро, совсем-совсем скоро начнешь… А в конце жизненного пути разочарование твое будет так же невыносимо, как твой гений. Ты умрешь, терзаясь унынием и сожалениями, оставив после себя горстку с грехом пополам законченных картин и гору исчерканной бумаги! Твои изобретения забудут на долгие годы, твои записи будут потеряны на много лет, и никто, слышишь, никто не вспомнит тронутого художника из Винчи!!!  
Последние слова он проорал так, что под потолком комнаты отозвалось эхо.  
– Но в Каменном городе… – заикнулся Леонардо.   
– Ложь, – Грешник начал раскачиваться взад-вперед. – История лжет. Единственная истина – кандалы и забвение, – он хихикнул и немузыкально пропел:  
– Юн не будешь бесконечно.  
Нравится – живи беспечно:  
В день грядущий веры нет.  
В мастерской на несколько мгновений повисла тишина. Потом Грешник снова захихикал и хихикал все громче, пока не залился смехом, а отсмеявшись, заговорил опять.   
– Но ты хотя бы доживешь до седых волос… А вот твой любовничек… Ну, в смысле, второй, – он насмешливо-одобрительно цокнул языком. – К слову, ты хорошо устроился, художник. Один тебе по хозяйству бегает, а второй – вот он, под рукой, каждый раз, когда тебе приспичит по…  
– Заткнись, – негромко сказал Леонардо.   
– Ах, прости, отвлекся. А вот Червю – да-да, я про него говорю – Червю и десятка лет не протянуть. В городе к северу… – Грешник сбился и быстро потер виски, будто слова причиняли ему боль. – Его обнаженное окровавленное тело выбросят на площадь на растерзание бунтующей толпе, – он вскинул голову. – Тоскуя при чужом дворе… ты будешь плакать по нему, Леонардо?  
– Но тогда, получается, умрешь и ты, – изо всех сил сохраняя хладнокровие, проговорил Леонардо. – Разве ты не захочешь защитить его?   
Грешник расхохотался, хлопая себя по выбившему из одеяла колену, будто он сказал что-то очень смешное.   
– Я? А что я могу? Я ведь всего лишь болезнь. Как ты тогда сказал? Результат химических реакций. Вот.  
Он впился в Леонардо взглядом, будто ожидая возражений, но Леонардо собрался с мыслями и словами не сразу. А когда, наконец, ответил, ответ оригинальностью не блистал.   
– Ты сам говорил, что история лжет.   
– История лжет, – после своей тирады Грешник будто как-то разом сдулся, и голос его прозвучал устало. – А я нет.   
– Еще раз откроешь рот, и я тебе его заткну, – без нужды пригрозил Леонардо.  
– Затыкай, – вяло отозвался Грешник. – Я сказал всё.   
Он молчал до самого вечера, но Леонардо не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем – кисти ли, инструменты ли, все валилось из рук. В конце концов он сдался и просто сидел, глядя в пламя лампы, пока в дверь не постучал Зо.   
– Купил вам ужин, страдальцы, – бодро объявил он и громко окликнул: – Граф, я принес тебе молочка! Жирненького, как ты любишь. И еще пару ночных горшков принес, потому что одного тебе явно не хватит!  
Леонардо невольно усмехнулся грубой шутке.   
– Твой разлюбимый граф учудил сегодня, – проговорил он. – Наболтал такого…  
Но Зо, не слушая, недоуменно нахмурился и поинтересовался:  
– А почему он не отвечает?   
Они переглянулись и бросились к Грешнику. Тот сидел, обмякнув и свесив голову на грудь, между приоткрытыми веками блестели белками закатившиеся глаза. Он не приходил в себя ни от пощечин, ни от холодной воды, ни от жженых перьев, и только раскопанный в глубине сундука пузырек с обладающими поистине редкостной вонью соляными кристаллами оказал желаемое воздействие. Грешник чихнул и мотнул головой, уходя от запаха.   
– Эй, – Леонардо заглянул ему в лицо. – Что случилось? Что-нибудь болит?  
Да так и застыл, потому что глаза напротив оказались помутневшими, но чистыми, без ставших уже привычными обильных кровяных прожилок.  
– Джироламо! – недоверчиво воскликнул Леонардо. – Господи.   
– Не поминай… имя… всуе, – Риарио закашлялся, огляделся и проговорил тверже: – У тебя есть вино, художник? Грешник болтает без умолку, а с пустыней в горле оставляет меня.  
Леонардо принес ему кубок. Риарио отпил и поморщился.   
– Ну и кислятина.   
Леонардо пожал плечами:  
– Уж что есть, но могу добавить…  
– Не надо ничего добавлять! – вскинул руку Риарио, опустошил кубок и потер лоб. – Почему мне так плохо? Ты меня опять чем-то не тем угостил?  
Леонардо со вздохом развел руками:  
– Много всего случилось.   
– Да? Что я пропустил?  
– Ну… – Леонардо замялся. – Послезавтра Пасха, а у лисенка открылись глаза. София от него без ума, так что, думаю, подарю ей, когда еще подрастет.   
Риарио покачал головой и посмотрел на него с укором.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не об этом спрашиваю.   
Леонардо медлил с ответом, но тут вмешался Зо.  
– Если тебя это утешит, – оптимистично сказал он, – половина из тех, кого ты убил, хотя бы в какой-то мере этого заслуживала.   
– Ох… – выдохнул Риарио.   
– Джироламо, – Леонардо легонько тряхнул его за плечи. – Давай ты не будешь сейчас об этом думать. У тебя выдались нелегкие дни, надо отдохнуть.   
– Да, – Риарио устало прикрыл глаза. – Пожалуй, ты прав.   
– Я вас оставлю, – вмешался Зо. – Граф, постарайся отныне пребывать в своем уме. Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но, по сравнению с Грешником, общаться с тобой так же приятно, как с прекрасной одалиской.  
Риарио затрясся от беззвучного смеха.   
– Пошел ты, – не мудрствуя, сказал он.   
– Только после вас, – отозвался Зо и исчез за дверью.   
– Извини, не стану тебя пока отвязывать, – Леонардо принялся раскладывать по блюдам принесенные сыр и фрукты. – Если утром все будет хорошо, я сниму цепи.  
– Я бы на твоем месте не снимал их вообще, – вздохнул Риарио. – Но мы уже беседовали об этом, так? – он сдвинул кандалы и задумчиво потер запястья. – Господь не хочет моей смерти, что подтвердилось не единожды, а значит, даже такой, я для чего-то нужен.  
_Червю и десятка лет не протянуть_  
Леонардо насильно отогнал сиплый злорадный голос прочь.   
– Для кого-то так точно, – проворчал он себе под нос.  
Но Риарио услышал и благодарно улыбнулся.   
***  
  
Назавтра Грешник не вернулся. Леонардо немыслимыми усилиями отвертелся от очередного визита во дворец и провел день с Риарио. Тот проснулся поздно (что вполне вписывалось в понятие «отдохнуть») и почти весь день молился (что в то самое понятие, по мнению Леонардо, уже не вписывалось). Однако он выглядел умиротворенным и спокойным, с аппетитом ел и с интересом наблюдал за возней прозревшего лисенка, так что можно сказать, все пошло впрок.   
– Я уеду завтра, – сказал Риарио, когда они готовились ко сну. – Мне вправду нужно домой. Я и так сильно злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством.   
– Ладно, – спорить Леонардо не стал.   
Риарио обмолвился, что не хочет засыпать в темноте, поэтому на окне горела свеча. Они некоторое время лежали молча. По потолку скользили замысловатые тени, превращаясь в фантастических тварей и перепутанные лозы. Леонардо не спалось.   
– Грешник предрек тебе смерть, а мне забвение, – наконец, обронил он.   
Риарио чувствительно ткнул его холодной ступней.  
– Уймись, художник. Тебе может грозить все, что угодно, но только не забвение.   
– Хотелось бы верить.  
Про свою судьбу Риарио ничего не сказал, а Леонардо не стал интересоваться. Он уже давно понял, что граф не слишком-то цепляется за жизнь и к возможному расставанию с ней относится философски. Леонардо не мог его понять. Ему до боли хотелось жить, он боялся не успеть сделать все, что задумал, и, наверное, картинами и изобретениями пытался достичь бессмертия, пусть отличного от того, какое обещала так и не найденная Книга Жизни. Бессмертию для него была равна память, потому и не было ничего страшнее забвения.   
Они помолчали еще.   
– Жаль, что мой грязный рот доставил тебе столько огорчений, – Риарио перекатился на бок и придвинулся ближе. – Однако… – он не дал Леонардо вставить и слова, – мы с ним готовы искупить вину.  
Когда сухие теплые губы начали скользить от плеча к локтю, Леонардо вздрогнул от неожиданности и зажал голову Риарио под мышкой. Тот фыркнул и щипнул его зубами.  
– Да вы никак на что-то намекаете, граф?  
– Я никогда ни на что не намекаю, – голос Риарио звучал приглушенно. – Я же не Медичи. Я все всегда говорю прямо. Вот и теперь я совершенно прямо говорю тебе: льняное масло.  
Леонардо не выдержал и расхохотался в голос. Все тревоги и печальные мысли разом отодвинулись далеко-далеко – возможно, даже до самого утра.   
– А вот теперь, граф, вы точно на что-то намекаете.  
– Вероятно, – согласился Риарио. – Но ты в жизни не догадаешься, на что.   
– Эй, – Леонардо ослабил захват, позволив ему освободить голову. – Я только «за» руками, ногами и некоторыми прочими частями тела, но как ты завтра в седло сядешь?  
Риарио – растрепанный и забавный – пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.   
– Поминая тихим незлобивым словом одного нечестивого флорентийского художника, – очень серьезно сказал он.   
Леонардо снова рассмеялся и сел, спустив ноги на холодный пол.   
– Я на секунду.   
***  
  
Леонардо, пожалуй, завидовал теням на потолке: те извивались и сплетались еще долго после того, как они с Риарио выбились из сил. Воздух медленно остывал, на разгоряченной коже сох пот.   
– Я вспомнил, почему убил того лавочника, – внезапно сказал Риарио.   
Леонардо после любви тянуло в сон, но при этих словах дрема слетела в момент.   
– Почему же?  
– Я бродил по улицам и увидел, как он торгуется с проституткой.   
Леонардо провел связь не сразу, и Риарио добавил:  
– Она была немолода, но еще красива. Полногрудая, с несколькими рядами красных бус на пухлой шее. Я увидел эти бусы, они были красные, словно кровь, и будто впились мне в самый мозг, и я…  
Ох. Осознанием окатило, как пригоршней холодной воды, и Леонардо не нашелся со словами, только нащупал его пальцы под одеялом и коротко сочувственно сжал.  
– Понимаешь, я не мог убить ее, потому что уже убил один раз, в юности, по приказу отца. Но лавочник тоже был виновен… А вот зачем я убил остальных, не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
Леонардо не хотел высказывать свое предположение. Правда жгла ему язык, как острые приправы.   
– Потому что в какой-то момент твой мозг передал в горячечное воображение историю из Библии, – пояснил он. – И в этой истории были остальные. Только и всего.   
– Это безумие.  
– Оно самое, – безжалостно подтвердил Леонардо. – Прости, я не смог тебя излечить. Боюсь, приступы будут преследовать тебя всю жизнь.   
– Мало того, что я с юных лет убивал по приказу, так теперь обречен убивать еще и без собственного ведома? Слишком много смертей даже для меня, – в голосе Риарио слышалось плохо скрываемое отчаяние. – Неужели нет средства?  
– Единственное средство, способное, сдается мне, если не убрать приступы, то сделать реже – спокойная жизнь без тревог и волнений, – поделился мыслью Леонардо. – Грешник появляется, когда считает, будто тебе что-то угрожает. Ну… то есть, когда твой мозг считает, будто тебе что-то угрожает. Но с твоей работой надеяться на нечто подобное…   
Риарио хмыкнул.   
– Что?  
– Дядюшка совсем недавно пожаловал мне во владение Форли. Городок к северо-востоку. Думаю, он собирается сослать меня туда, чтобы глаза не мозолил.   
Леонардо ощутил, как все внутри смерзается, а Риарио продолжал:  
– Я там, признаться, еще не был, но, думаю, местечко провинциальное и унылое. Женюсь и буду проживать дни свои в таком покое и ничегонеделании, что Грешник помрет со скуки, – он усмехнулся своим мыслям и добавил многозначительно: – К слову, дорога отсюда займет почти втрое меньше времени, чем путь до Рима, так что…  
– Ага, – выдавил Леонардо. – Будем ездить в гости. По очереди.  
Очевидно, он не сумел полностью совладать с голосом, потому что Риарио настороженно переспросил:  
– Что-то не так?  
– О нет, все в порядке, – Леонардо принужденно рассмеялся и, повернув голову, дунул ему в лицо. – Я просто задумался над проектом осадного орудия, при помощи которого буду отбивать тебя у твоей будущей жены.   
– Ясно, – с комическим смирением отозвался Риарио. – Я ее предупрежу об этом сразу, как начну свататься. А если она не испугается, придумаем ей какое-нибудь доблестное прозвище. «Тигрица Форли» или что-то в том духе.   
– В таком случае, – вздохнул Леонардо, – быть тебе, Джироламо, холостяком.   
***  
  
Погода стояла отменная. Улицы были украшены цветами, пальмовыми и оливковыми ветвями.   
– Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться на празднование? – спросил Леонардо. – Оправляться в путь в день Воскресения Спасителя кажется мне по меньшей мере странным. Будут фейерверки, и маскарад, и голубя я нынче соорудил совершенно особенного. А на пиру я все же попытаюсь впихнуть в сумку марципанового… кого-нибудь.  
– Звучит соблазнительно, но нет, – Риарио погладил коня, который так радовался встрече, что едва не разнес стойло. – Однако ты можешь проводить меня, если хочешь.  
Леонардо, разумеется, согласился.   
***  
  
Таким же погожим апрельским днем 1488 года в Форли граф Джироламо Риарио погибнет от кинжала заговорщиков. Леонардо да Винчи в это время будет работать на миланского герцога Людовико Моро – первого в череде покровителей, которых ему предстоит сменять до самой смерти. Он доживет до старости, все более предпочитая науку и изобретения живописи, а после себя оставит два десятка картин, зачастую незаконченных или поврежденных, и множество разрозненных заметок. Память о его записях – а вместе с ними изобретениях – будет утеряна на долгие годы.   
Однако забвение ему не грозит.  
Но это случится много позже, а, может, и не случится вовсе, ведь история, как известно, лжет. Пока же Леонардо и Риарио выехали из города чинным шагом, едва не касаясь друг друга коленями. Под стенами Флоренции отцветала вишня и распускались бутоны ирисов, а над церквями и площадями летел торжествующий колокольный звон.   
Праздник длится бесконечно.  
Нравится – живи беспечно:  
В день грядущий веры нет.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> 1 В день грядущий веры нет – здесь и далее: отрывки из «Вакхической песни» Лоренцо ди Медичи в переводе Е. Солоновича.  
> 2 Тамбури – букв. «барабаны», ящики для доносов.   
> 3 Tesoro (ит.) – зд. малыш.   
> 4 Vae-futue-te-ipsum-canis-matrem-tuam-subagiget-potes-abire-et-tu-ipse-cacare! (лат.) – крайне невежливое пожелание отправиться в пешее эротическое путешествие, совмещенное с предположением об оригинальной интимной жизни матери адресата.   
> 5 Sancia Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen. (лат.) – Святая Мария, Матерь Бога, молись за нас грешных, даже и в час смерти нашей. Аминь.  
> 6\. Клювастый врач – то же самое, что чумной доктор.  
> 7 Ми-парти – костюм, разделённый разными цветами вертикально пополам.  
> 8 Riccio (ит.) – кудрявый.  
> 9 Ad hoste maligno libera nos, Domine (лат.) – Избави нас от лукавого, Боже.  
> 10 Potes abire et tu ipse cacare (лат.) – невежливое предложение справить естественные потребности на себя же.


End file.
